


TMNT one shots and short stories

by Mouseking13



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Good Day, Love, M/M, Multi, Ninjas - Freeform, Romance, Short Stories, TMNT, Turtles, babiea, oneshots, warnigs at the start of each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: I began this one-shot collection after reading Ace-the-greats story titled "Here to stay" Which revolved around a world in which mutants and humans get along.I then began to write one shots for my book titled Leaders which is a dystopian story set in 2158 where mutants are in control.Shortly after I came up with concepts that applied to bayverse.So in this collection are a combination of the three, I try to remember to specify which universe is which but sometimes I forget and I'm hopeful context clues help you piece it together.Please enjoy this clusterfuck of oneshots and don't hesitate to send in prompts or requests!!





	1. Terrible Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_the_Great](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_the_Great/gifts).



Information 

Prompt- N/A

Inspiration- Terrible Things, By Mayday Parade

Summary- Donatello is at home, doing what stay at home dad's Do but soon gets a phone call that ruins his night and his life.

Paring- Donatello X OC (Ellie)

Form- Angst/ Feels

Warnings!!- Car accident, Mild language, and Suicide!!

Word Count- 2,183

______________________________________

Donatello looked down, his shell was resting on the back of the black leather couch, his eyes trailed down to his daughter.

No, not his biological daughter but his daughter. He loved her all the same. He had met Ellie only three years ago and had been in love ever since and only a year ago had the two married in a stunning, fairytale wedding and four months earlier had his son being born.  
His little boy, named after him.

Per Ellie's request.

Donatello looked down, noticing how precious his daughter really was if only she didn't have his stupid face structure.

Not his, Ellie's ex who Donnie had personally dealt with far too many times than he'd like to admit.

"Daddy, when is momma gonna be home?" The small child whined out, looking up at the mutant turtle from her place on the floor.

Donnie jumped from his thoughts and gave his daughter a small sigh as he slunk down the couch, his shell resting on it while he sat on the floor, facing Kimberly.

"I'm not sure lovey, but she'll be here soon yeah? It's about time I go check on your brother, would you stay here and not touch anything?" He asked, offering her a small smile.

Kimberly giggled, knowing she was allowed to make these kinds of jokes with the turtle.

"Burn down the apartment building? Okay!" The small child replied giggling cutely.

Donnie huffed, pretending to get mad "No, I said don't touch anything or else the tickle monster is going to get you...only your toys okay?" He replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek gently.

Kimberly grinned, leaning over and touching the couch, watching for Donnie's reaction.

Donatello let out an overdramatic gasp, rolling onto his side and draping an arm over his forehead. "The horror!" He exclaimed "Kimberly touched the couch! I will never recover!" He declared, listening to his daughter erupt into a fit of giggles.

"The only way I could ever survive this is if the most beautiful little girl in the whole apartment building comes over and gives her daddy kisses!" Donnie replied, opening one eye and looking over at his daughter who caught on immediately.

Kimberly bounced her way over to Donnie, leaning down and pressing at least six or seven kisses on his cheek before sitting back to see if she had helped her father recover.

Donnie sat up, smiling over at Kimberly "Look at you, Kimberly! you saved me, I believe I owe you some chocolate milk yeah?" He asked, watching his daughter jump to her feet, nodding her head frantically.

"Yeah! Yeah! Chocolate milk daddy! Pretty please?" She squealed out, watching her father stand up.

Donnie chuckled, nodding his head, turning and heading toward the kitchen "okay okay, come on!" He insisted "Then I really have to go check on your brother." He replied, pulling the refrigerator door open, pulling out the soy milk.

He personally believed it tasted better and would rather give that to her than dairy milk. Yuck.

"Alright princess, which cup would you rather have? Ariel or Paw Patrol he asked, his hand resting on the cabinet door, where all her little cups were.

Now, to Kimberly, this was a serious decision. Paw Patrol had Sky and Everest, two of the coolest pups around but Ariel was a freaking mermaid!

"Ariel! Ariel daddy! Please?" She asked, grinning as her father pulled the cup from the cabinet and placing it down on the counter, looking over his shoulder for a split second at her.

Donnie was so happy. He was married and had two of the greatest kids on earth and a wife he thought only ever existed in his dreams.

Donatello screwed the cap onto the sippy cup before turning, handing it over to Kimberly.

"Here you are lovey, now, why don't you get a movie out and a blanket and daddy's lap pillow and then we can snuggle and stay up till mommy gets home?" He asked, looking down at his daughter who nodded in excitement.

"Okay!" With chocolate milk in hand, Kimberly took off to go pick a movie. Probably the little mermaid or something and to Donnie that was fine, as long as she was happy.

Donatello turned, heading off toward his son's room, already hearing the whines and cries.

"Hey...Hey, little dude, it's okay." He cooed.

Donnie had fed him only an hour ago so he either needed to be changed or was just crying because he was wanting to be snuggled.

Donnie walked over, scooping up the child in his arms "Hey Don..."He whispered, kissing his head gently. The baby didn't smell and with that being said, it was probably just because he wanted to be held.

Donnie grinned "you are just like your mother...constantly wanting to be snuggled by me." He chirped, making his way over to the rocking chair, sitting down and just beginning to gently rock the chair while snuggling his son.

There was a moment of peace, quiet and comfort that came with holding his little boy. But was soon interrupted when the door frame was filled with a silhouette of his daughter "daddy? Auntie Morgan called, she wants to talk to you...huh? Oh! She needs to talk to you!" Kimberly said, holding her father's phone to her ear.

Donnie had closed his eyes while rocking but had opened them upon hearing his daughters voice "Bring me my phone baby." He replied, holding out a hand, smiling as she placed the phone in his hand.

"Morgan, is something wrong?" He asked, still rocking his son.

"No, I'm totally just calling to tell you I shit a rainbow, yes something is wrong dick weed!" Morgan exclaimed, growling lowly "Your wife! Ellie right? Apparently was on the drive home and got into a really bad accident, some drunk teen ran a light and hit her head on." Morgan added, her tone staying stable.

Donnie sat, listening to what Morgan had to say before panic began to settle in "What?! No! You are playing some sick joke! Is she okay?" He asked, standing up and heading out of the dark nursery, already starting to gather up toys and blankets for Kimberly.

"No. Donatello, I'm afraid to tell you that Ellie, She's not doing so hot I'm pretty sure that's what medics said...I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure she's dead," Morgan responded.

How was she not panicking? Screaming? Crying?

"Where are you? I need to drop Kimberly and Don with Rosaline but then I'm on my way, I swear to god Morgan if Jared had anything to do wi--"

Morgan cut him off "Jared had nothing to do with this asshole! For fuck's sake, I wish you luck getting to the hospital through the traffic this accident caused, but she's there. " She replied, growling in frustration "look, I gotta go, Raph is paging me and pulling on me, call me when you get to the hospital or whatever," Morgan added, ending the call.

Donnie groaned lowly, going to the next objective in this. Rosaline.

He called up who his children considered his aunt, getting an almost immediate answer. Thankfully.

"Hey! Donnie, listen, Memo offered her the cupcake and she gave me the puppy dog eyes and I just couldn't say no!" Rosaline squealed.

Cupcake? The hell?

"What cupcake? Did you give my child a cupcake without my permission? Oh, nevermind! Listen, are you home right now?" He asked, still holding his son and attempting to get his daughters shoes on while doing this.

"Yeah? Just hanging with Memo, Sky, and Evie...why?" She asked curiously, obviously concerned.

"look, something came up and I need you to take Kim and Don." He replied, already heading out the door, holding both his son and Kimberly somehow.

"Uh? Okay? You know where I live, how long? Overnight?" She asked.

Donnie huffed "Rosaline! Quit asking questions and meet me outside!" He yelled, hanging up on her and hurrying down the hallway.

Rosaline sighed, heading out and had two children tossed at her basically "I'll be back tomorrow, don't let them die and stop giving my daughter memos cupcakes! Thanks!" He hollered, turning and heading back toward the elevator.

Rosaline took Kimberly and Don inside, shaking her head.

Donnie ran. He ran faster than he had in months. The last time he had run this fast was when he had been at the park, playing chase with Kimberly.

But this wasn't a good kind of running, it was bad.

His wife was in the hospital, his whole world was in the hospital, possibly dying.

He reached that emergency room and was completely out of breath.

People were staring and it was stressing him out worse.

He made his way over to the desk and in between huffs of breath, explained the situation and was guided back by a small Bunny mutant.

Her ears lowered, chewing on her lip as she looked at him.

"Mr. Hamato, your wife, Eliana Hamato yes? In critical condition and is on some serious life support." The rabbit explained, looking up at him "she's stable for now but more than likely won't be much longer."

Donnie's stomach ached and turned, his breathing heavy and his focus on the floor.

"She's right in here." The rabbit motioned toward the door, looking at Donnie then over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

Donnie pushed past the mutant and entered the room.

It hurt. It physically hurt him and it felt like a knife had just pierced him in the heart and stomach as he looked at Ellie. He wanted to take another step toward her, but he couldn't.

It was so hard. Tears misted his eyes as he forced himself to approach her.

He sat down, gently taking her hand in his large, scaly green one.

"Baby...I'm so sorry. My god, you didn't deserve this." He whispered, running his fingers through her messy hair, cringing at the dried blood crusted into her shimmery golden hair.

Donatello let out a quiet sigh, looking down at her, knowing this time would probably be the last time he saw her and that disgusted him.

Why did it have to be when she was hooked to wires as if she was a machine? Why did it have to be with the stitches and bruises and all of this?

Why couldn't he just trade places and see her one last time?

She was so young and so beautiful and he felt it was beyond unfair.

"Princess, I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I want you to know I love you and that it's okay. That I'll take care of Kimmy and Don...That if it hurts too much to carry on, that you can stop fighting. I just wanted you to know that okay? I'm so thankful you held on long enough that I got to say goodbye...so thank you love...Thank you for giving me the best three years of my life. Thank you for loving me unconditionally. Thank you for saying yes to my dorky proposal. Thank you for letting me become a father to your child and Thank you for loving me Ellie...I love you and if you...if you think you are ready to go...please don't hold on for me any longer okay? I'll be just fine."

Liar.

Donnie wouldn't be okay and he knew that but if Ellie could hear him, he wanted her to go peacefully and not feel guilty.

Donatello leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cold, blood coated lips and didn't pull away till it went.

The room filled with that horrid, dreaded sound.

The flatline.

He sat back seconds later, rubbing his eyes as the tears dripped down. He held her hand tightly in his, bringing it up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on her soft skin. "I love you." He whispered once more "I love you so much, Ellie. I love you to the moon and back and I want you to always know that okay?" He whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him because she was gone.

That damn rabbit came over and told him he had to get up.

No. No, he didn't. His wife just died! Let him stay a few minutes longer.

Donatello whipped his head around and snapped.

"Leave me alone!" He growled, watching the rabbit jump back.

"Okay..."

Donnie looked back down, just staring at her lifeless body.

"I love you." He said, just sitting there, holding her hand for a few moments longer.

 

______________________

Donatello knew he would never recover from this and was refusing to accept things. He was a single father. A Widower.

He hardly ate, his kids basically lived with Rosaline and he avoided Ellie in conversation and that eventually drove him to suicide.

On March 19th, a year after Ellie had passed away in a car accident, Donatello shot himself, leaving behind his two children, his father, and three brothers.

He had meant it at their wedding.

"I can't live without you! I'd rather die than live in a world without you Ellie!"

 

_____________________________________________________________


	2. French Ranting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT  
> This chapter does contain slight spoilers for Chapter five I believe for @ace_the_greats fan fiction titled here to stay.  
> I VERY MUCH DO ENCOURAGE YOU TO GO READ HERE TO STAY BEFORE READING THIS.  
> also the french is translated poorly...sorry about that?

Information

Prompt- N/A

Inspiration- The BROTP of Rosaline x Memo

Summary- The events that occur back at clementines after Morgan and Raphael let our precious Centipede dad go.

Paring- N/A

Form- Humor/ Continuation

Warnings!!- language, poorly translated French and love!

Word Count- 1,208

______________________________________

"Oh Mon Dieu!" Rosaline exclaimed, setting the pastry back onto the pastel pink paper plate, shaking her head.

"The nerve of that Morgan girl, why if I ever see her I very well may Gouger ses yeux!" Rosaline exclaimed, tightening her ponytail.

Rain chuckled "English or Spanish please." She reminded "We aren't fluent in whatever you are speaking Rosaline"

Rosaline grinned "it's French and it means gouge her eyes out!"

"Jesus, don't you think that's a bit harsh Rose?" Rain asked, knowing that would set her off.

Rosaline took a deep breath before it all came out like word vomit.

" Pluie alors aidez-moi Dieu si ce gosse jamais marches pieddans cette boulangerie ou n'importe où près de Memo plusjamais j'ai très bien puis-je rip sa gorge dehors ! Mémo estun genre, âme douce et aimante et il ferait jamais une chosepareille et physiquement je souffre de penser qu'il a étéarrêté pour quoi ? Existant ? Ne même pas me lancez pas surcette tortue, qu'il a grandi. J'espère que les deux d'entre euxse sentent mal et pourrissent dans au plus profond del'enfer !" She exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the counter.

Rain chuckled quietly, listening to Rosaline scream on and on in French before doing a complete switch to English.

"You Know I see Memo as a father to me and it upsets me to think about anyone ever accusing him of doing something like that! So help me God, They had better pray that I never meet them because I will physically rip their limbs from their bodies for what they did to Memo!" Rosaline added, unaware that her screaming fit had caused Memo to emerge from the back, just standing silently listening to Rosaline.

Rain snorted, trying to keep it together "You done yet Rosaline?" She asked, folding her arms as she watched the younger woman pace back and forth, completely frustrated and angry over all of this.

"No! No, I'm not done you ignorant brat! Memo is still traumatized, I'm still angry and you still look like a pride flag threw up on you!" Rosaline exclaimed, getting a snort of laughter from Rain.

"A pride flag threw up on me? Really Rosaline? Of all things that is what you are going with?" She asked with a small chuckle.

Rose nodded "That's exactly what I'm going with and if you have a problem with it, then I kindly suggest you fuck off!" She exclaimed, folding her arms.

"I would just like to say, while it was terrifying and frustrating I am anything but traumatized."

Rosaline stopped in her tracks, her face turning almost as red as a tomato.

Rain snorted, having to turn and leave the scene to keep herself from busting out laughing.

"M-Memo! Hey!" Rosaline squeaked out worriedly, turning and facing him, her gaze fixed anywhere that wasn't him. She was embarrassed. Had he heard her scream all of that in French? She hoped not, only because she didn't want to have to translate it all.

"Hello, Rosaline." He responded, making his way over and looking down at the small female "Are you alright now? I didn't know such a kind-hearted soul had such a temper." He added, trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

Rose tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear, sighing softly "Yeah...I have a tendency to rant in French when I get angry...Morgan just- She- ugh..." The smaller female was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or what to do anymore. It was so awkward now.

There was a moment of silence, just between the two, you could hear Rosaline still panting from her outburst and Memo just breathing.

"You said you saw me as a father yes? Am I mistaken?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.

When the Centipede did, Rose jumped before nodding gently "Yeah...My father, he's up in Canada and has some mental issues...He really only comes around when it benefits him." She explained softly, fiddling with her fingers.

Memo listened to what Rosaline said, he genuinely felt bad, sick almost. A part of his heart hurt hearing what Rose had just told him.

"I'm very sorry." He replied, "But, I will say I'm honored that you see me that way, how long have you?" He asked her quietly, taking a few steps closer.

"Oh, Jesus...When did you do the cupcakes for the cats after party?" She asked softly, looking up at him with a small smile.

Cats. He remembered Cats very clearly. Rosaline had been a sweetheart and paid for his tickets to mutants only showing. That had been about three years ago. She then came to him and asked him to make the cupcakes for the afterparty. That had been his first time working with the theater and he'd been doing it ever since.

For three years this nineteen almost twenty-year-old girl had seen him as a father and that warmed his heart.

"Three years?" She chirped, thinking out loud "Three years ago we did cats yeah? That was the first cast party you catered yeah?"

"Mmmmhmm." He replied, nodding his head in response.

"So yeah, about three years." Rosaline replied, sighing softly "I know it's weird to think about, I'm so so very sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it means a lot." He said, approaching her and putting one of his right hands on her cheek "Please don't be sorry, it's very hard being around and under sixty percent. Most Humans aren't as openly loving as you Rosaline and I'm touched that you see me in such a way." He explained to Rose who looked up at him, wide-eyed and slightly teary.

"And I'm very very sorry they treat you that way Memo, it's unfair." She apologized, trying to keep her tears to herself.

"Don't be. I have five wonderful unrelated daughters, a bakery I could only ever dream of, and a wonderful boyfriend. I can't complain." He replied, returning the feelings.

Rosaline's heart warmed as she squirmed her way into all of his arms. She hesitated for only a second before just letting the words slip out "I love you." She said softly.

Memo knew it wasn't the romantic kind of love and more of a family bond kind of love.

"I love you too Rosaline." He whispered, hugging the much smaller woman.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but like, we have a bakery to clean." Rain replied with a soft chuckle.

Rosaline looked up at the centipede "Tofucken tonight?" She asked softly, getting a solid laugh from Memo and a nod.

"Tofucken tonight." He replied, turning to Rain and giving her some chores in Spanish.

"ya know...I should really consider learning Spanish..." Rose said, climbing back up onto her stool.

"You should and I should consider learning French, maybe then I can understand your rants." The Centipede responded, giving her a small nod "Now, finish that Brownie and then get mopping little miss." He teased.

"Alright, Mr. Baker." She teased.

"It's Memo!" He called as he had turned and was heading back into the back.

"I know!" Rosaline hollered back, looking to Rain who simply rolled her eyes.

________________________________________________-

NOW SEE ACE, TAKE NOTES.

THIS IS HOW WE TREAT MEMO, NOT WHAT YOU DID UGH!!!

enjoy succ

.


	3. Down on Skid row

Information

Prompt- N/A

Inspiration- Downtown (Skid row) from little shop of Horrors!

Summary- Rosaline Lefe auditioned for little shop of horrors two weeks prior, today she checked her email and discovered that the cast list had been posted! While she had gotten cast as a lead role, she notices a name on the cast list and simply cannot believe what she is seeing!  
Paring- N/A

Form- Humor/ Fluff

Warnings!!- language.

Word Count- 1281

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Rosaline held her phone in hand as she scanned the cast list for the upcoming show Little shop of horrors.

Seymour Krelborn - Jasper Kline.   
Ah. Rosaline knew Jasper. She had worked with him on cats four years ago when she was Victoria and he was the Rum Tum Tugger.

Audrey- Rosaline Lefe  
Holy shit! Rosaline had gotten the lead role she was hoping for! That was insane! She thought it would have gone to that beautiful Grey kitten mutant who could really sing and seemed a lot like Audrey but no. Rosaline was cast as Audrey and she was over the moon!  
Rosaline had all that she needed from the cast list but decided to keep looking anyway.

Orin Scrivello - Jack-Will Morris  
Jack-Will! Jack Jack as she knew him was a Tall wolf mutant! He was defiantly fitting for the role of Orin in Rosaline's opinion! she was rather excited to work with him again! She had last worked with him in Jekyll & Hyde six months ago where he portrayed Dr. Henry Jekyll and she portrayed Emma. They had good chemistry on stage and to tell you the truth, Rose had a slight crush on him.

Mr.Mushnik- Guillermo Baker  
Oh my god. There was absolutely no way in hell that was who Rosaline thought it was. The female practically choked on her Water when she saw it.

"There is no way that is My Memo! I don't believe it! It's impossible!" She exclaimed, standing up and shoving her phone in her pocket and scrambling for her purse and shoes.   
She was already halfway out the door, hopping like a bunny to get the zipper zipped on her boot.  
She was already in the elevator and heading down all eight floors, pulling her phone out and looking at the cast list still.  
Huh. That's weird.

Audrey II Speaking- Raphael Hamato  
Raphael as in, Morgan's boyfriend? The mutant turtle? He didn't seem like the type to do theater but it wasn't really her place to judge him. She was just excited!

Audrey II Singing- Keegan Raia

Rosaline recalled Keegan. He had been in cats a few years back, he was Mungojerrie. He was a good singer and seemed like he'd be a lot of fun to work with. This would be the first time however that a role would have two different voices. Probably because Raphael was strong, he'd be able to work the puppet better than Keegan would.

Crystal - Isabella Louis  
Ronnette - Penny Leven  
and Chiffon - Julie Parker  
Aww!! Those were the three cute little mice Mutants! They were going to be those adorable street urchins! She was so excited! She remembered talking to Penny at auditions.   
Penny had been so nervous about auditioning and she was beyond excited that Penny had gotten a lead!

But the second the elevator doors open, Rosaline darted out and into the streets, jogging down attempting to get to Clementines as fast as she could without overdoing it.

There it was, the cute little cartoon girl on the front, she yanked open the doors and was greeted by Rain "Hey Hey Rosie! What Can I do for you today?" She asked cheerfully, leaning on the counter.

"Where's Memo?" She asked, huffing and puffing.  
"In the back, why?" Rain asked, smiling gently "oh, I'm supposed to give you this."

Rain bent down behind the counter before pulling out a cupcake. Now that cupcake was the most beautiful thing Rosaline had ever seen. The base was a flower pot and out of it was a little plant that looked like the Audrey II.

Rosaline gasped, pulling her phone from her back pocket and immediately taking photos of it.

"Ah! Rosaline, you're here!"   
There it was. That familiar voice.

Rosaline turned, closing the Camera app and pulling back open the email.

"Memo. Would you care to tell me why there is a Guillermo Baker as Mr.Mushnik on this cast list?" She asked with a gentle smile, offering out her phone so he could see.

Memo grinned, taking her phone and seeing that he very well had been cast "Woah! I had no idea." He responded, almost sarcastically.

Obviously, he knew.

"You didn't tell me you were auditioning! " Rosaline exclaimed, smiling brightly. It was so exciting knowing that Memo would be performing in a show with her.

"I also did not know you had an interest in musical theater! I mean, you always came to see the shows but I didn't know you were interested in performing in one!" Rosaline added, pocketing her phone again, her eyes fixing on him once more.

"Well, I figured I could give it a try and here I am, about to be performing alongside my favorite girl...no offense Rain."

Rain held up both hands, shrugging "None taken." She chirped softly, looking over at Memo before getting back to work.

Rosaline frowned, realizing "Hmmm well, Memo I do have to warn you, Raphael was cast in it...He won't be on stage but he's the talking voice for Audrey II." She said nervously, afraid Memo might back out.

Memo stared at her before shrugging his shoulders "Eh. I'm over it now, doesn't matter." He explained, looking down at Rose who smiled again.

"I think you are going to love theater and being a part of our theater family." Rose chirped "Jasper and Jack are both such sweethearts...and don't worry! You aren't the only mutant! There are a wolf and three mice mutants as lead roles! I'm sure the ensemble cast is full of mutants as well!" Rose squeaked out, gently taking one of each hand.

Memo chuckled "I'm not worried Rosaline, the directors were kind enough to cast me, I trust things will go smoothly." He chirped "Now, I believe there is an Audrey II that needs to be eaten up by our Audrey." He explained, motioning toward her cupcake.

Rose smiled a little, letting go of his hands and strolling back over to the cupcake.

"Memo..I think this is the best cupcake you've ever made me." She chirped, turning the plate as she looked at it.

"Well, I'm very very glad you like it Rosaline, now eat up beautiful, before it decides to eat you instead." Bad jokes. Bad jokes.

Rosaline laughed, looking up at him "Very funny Memo, Very funny." She teased, looking back to the cupcake.

"I cannot wait for Friday." She added, trying to decide where to start on this gorgeous cupcake.

"Friday? Oh oh! That must be the first rehearsal yes?" He asked with a gentle smile.

Rose nodded "Mmmhmm! First rehearsals are usually spent getting the chemistry up, making sure we are all comfortable with each other."

Memo nodded along "I see, Well, in that case, I cannot wait either." He explained, looking at Rosaline who had finally gotten a little plastic knife and had started cutting up the flower part portion of it.

"I do hope it tastes alright."

Rosaline popped the piece in her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut as she nodded "mmmm!"

After swallowing she looked up "Memo, it's like eating Heaven!" She squeaked out.

"Really? I'm glad."

And So, Rosaline spent the next few hours in Clemintines, talking about the Theater group and offering reassurance that he would have the time of his life performing with the theater.

_______________________________________________________________________

And on Performance day two months later, The Shows that Saturday evening went perfectly. Not a Que was missed, not a line was forgotten and everyone was beyond stoked that in Little shop of horrors were both Humans and Mutants in both, Ensable and lead roles.

From that day forward, whenever he knew there was a role for him, Memo auditioned, If he was cast or not, he was just glad to be doing it.

And the celebratory cupcakes for Rosaline Always happened. Always.

___________________________________________________________

AH I BROKE CANNON IM SORRY BUT IT WAS JUST SUCH A PURE CONCEPT I HAD TO DO IT!!!!!

PLZ ENJOY

SUCC.

____________________________________________________________________________


	4. Rehersal on Skid Row

Information

Dt - Ace-the-Great

Prompt- N/A

Inspiration- Down on Skid Row Continuation???

Summary- That Friday rehearsal for the little shop of horrors cast and other random shit that makes me laugh!!

Paring- N/A

Form- Humor/ Fluff

Warnings!!- language.

Word count- 2,511

________________________________________________________________________________

Little Shop of Horrors count down- 68 days till show time.

The First Rehearsal

That very Friday, Rosaline had stopped by Clemintines and had offered to "Arrive" With Memo, only because this would be one of the first times.

"Don't be nervous...You'll love all of them!"

"No need to be worried Memo, They know that any friend of mine is a friend of theirs."

"Everyone is so excited to meet you, I can promise you'll love it and hopefully become a regular for us."

Rosaline continued on her spew of reassurance until both got to the small little theater.

It wasn't much but the Eclipse theater was where Rosaline called her third home, her second being that small bakery, considering the ungodly amount of time she spent there.

Upon walking in, Rosaline was going to greet, only for a moment.

She said hello to Keegan, Jasper, and Jack with a quick hug and a "Hey! How're you?"

Once all the hellos were done, she went onto introducing her friend.

"Jasper, Keegan, Jack, I'd like you guys to meet my friend, Memo! He's our Mr.Mushnik!" Rosaline added with a smile, looking among the three boys in front of her.

Jack was first to jump at the chance, he offered out his paw, smiling proudly "Welcome to the family Memo! I'm Jack-Will, but you can just call me Jack." He said cheerily, shaking the centipede's hand gently.

Jasper then offered out his hand "Uh...Which hand?" He asked nervously, trying to break the ice.

Memo grinned "Take your pick." He replied, shaking the young boy's hand.

Keegan grinned "Woah...I've never met a Centipede mutant before. Cool!" He exclaimed, waving slightly.

"Where's Penny, Bella, and Julie?" Rosaline asked curiously, looking at Jack who pointed toward the auditorium "Rehearsing the prologue song." He replied, looking at Rosaline and then the Centipede.

"So, just out of curiosity and I apologize if this comes across harsh but what made you decide to audition for little shop of horrors?" The wolf asked curiously, looking at Memo.

"Well, Rosaline here spends a lot of time with me and she'd been talking about auditioning for the show and had been asking me to help her rehearse and prepare for auditions so... It kind of just happened I guess you could say?" He replied, laughing softly.

Rosaline laughed softly "I didn't push him to help me! He offered and I'd make sure he wasn't super busy before asking him to help me rehearse!" Rose said cheerfully

Jack went to say something but the auditorium doors opened up and a Precious little black mouse stuck her head out "Bethany asked me to get you all in here!" She exclaimed, motioning them in.

Rosaline gently took one of Memo's hands "Come on." She chirped, already dragging him behind her.

The group made their way into the auditorium and headed for the stage, once the entire cast was on stage, Bethany walked on over.

"Hello Hello everyone! How're we today?" She asked, hearing the goods and everything.

"Awesome, Awesome! Glad to have all my leads here today! Now, are we acquainted with each other or do we still need to introduce?" She asked cheerfully, looking at the group that had just entered and the Mice.

No one replied.

Bethany knew the que "Okay, I'll take that as a need for an icebreaker."

"Rosaline, we are going to start with you! Go ahead and introduce yourself, the character and one random thing about yourself!" She exclaimed cheerfully "Then go ahead and pick someone!"

Rose stepped forward "Well, Hi! My names Rosaline Lefe, but please feel free to call me Rose or Rosie, I respond to all three, I was cast as Audrey and I'm so excited to work with you all!" She exclaimed "Memo, Why don't you go next?" She asked softly, motioning toward the Centipede.

Right as Memo went to introduce himself, the auditorium door flung open and in Marched Raphael.

What a nice surprise.

"Sorry, I'm late, Got caught up in the department."

Bethany shrugged her shoulders "No Problem! Glad you could make it! Come join us!" She chirped, watching the turtle climb up the five or so steps onto the stage.

Rosaline watched Raph, making sure the two kept a good amount of space between them.

"I'm so sorry, please, go ahead," Bethany said cheerfully, motioning to the Centipede.

Rosaline offered a gentle smile and a small nod. "R-Right, Well, I'm Guillermo Baker, but I know that's near Impossible to say so please, just call me Memo, uh...I'm portraying Mr. Mushnik and uh, Rosaline is the one who encouraged me to do this." He said, trying to just get all of this awkwardness over with.

He Simply just turned, motioning to one of the little black Mice.

"Eek! Well, I'm Penny Leven, I'm playing Ronnette, one of the street urchins and uh, I like the color green." She said, smiling before motioning to the wolf mutant.

Jack grinned, looking at Rosaline "Hi, I'm Jack-Will Morris but you can call me Jack, I'm playing Orin Scrivello and I happen to know a lovely young lady that I'm very excited to be performing with." He said, causing Rosaline to blush.

Jack grinned, motioning to Keegan.

Keegan smiled proudly "Hi There! I'm Keegan Raia! I'm doing the singing Voice for the Audrey II and I happen to really like cupcakes!" He said, looking over at Isabella "Go for it!"

Isabella perked up, her tail twitching as she stood up "Well, Hi! My names Isabella I'm playing Crystal and I love Anime!" She exclaimed brightly, looking over at the turtle "Your turn!"

Raph smirked gently, nodding "Right, I'm Raphael Hamato and I'm the speaking voice for the Audrey II and this was a dare from my brother's girlfriend and I was not expecting to be cast." He looked over at the final mouse "Uh...Go for it."

"Okay, Hi! I'm Julie Parker, I'm playing Chiffon and my favorite musical is Cats!" She exclaimed, getting a slight laugh from Bethany.

"How ironic."

Bethany then continued "Okay! So glad we are all introduced to each other, So let's get started!" Bethany turned, disappearing off stage for a few minutes, leaving the groups for a hot minute.

Rosaline smiled gently, sprawling out on the stage floor "I've been here five minutes and I want to take a nap...I didn't even work or go to school today." She said, her hands resting on her forehead as she stared up at Memo.

"Well, What time did you go to bed last night?" Jack asked, putting a hand on his hip.

"uhh...Like three fifteen?" She respo nded laughing quietly

"That explains a lot, Rose," He said quietly, shaking his head.

Bethany returned with act one scripts for her cast, handing them out to her cast.

And so Rehearsal began, lasting about two hours, there was laugher, stuttering and a lot of love already.

Little shop of horrors was going to be a good show.

________________________________________________________________________________

Little shop of horrors count down - 43 Days.

"What're you laughing so hard at Rose?" Jack asked, watching the female roll along the floor, laughing uncontrollably, obviously, something was funny to her.

"Come here! I can't- I can't say it out loud!" She honked out, still laughing.

Jack rolled his eyes, kneeling down "What is it?" he asked, smiling as the young girl sat up, putting up a hand as if she were telling a secret.

"Jasper was joking around last night and he said he wanted Memo to be his sugar daddy and when I showed the video to Keegan, he said Memo seemed more like a sugar baby than a daddy and I think that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." She said, laying back down on the floor.

Jack sat for a second, turning his attention toward the stage and noticing the Centipede before turning back to Rosaline "Keegan isn't wrong." He said, which only caused Rosaline to laugh harder, her face turning a nice tomato red as she laughed.

Simply because Jack was around, he started laughing as well. It was just a pure moment between lovebirds.

The two were laughing uncontrollably and it only got worse when Memo walked over, the second Rosaline looked up she was back on the floor laughing again, starting to cough from how hard she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking down at Rosaline who only laughed harder at his question.

"Nothing! Nothing Memo!" Jack responded for her, trying to calm down.

"Right...Bethany asked for you two..."

And so, Rosaline and Jack both got up and headed for the stage, still giggling about the sugar baby.

___________________________________________________________________________

Little shop of horrors count down- 33 days

Rehersing was hard. The days were getting longer and the stress was coming, but not tonight.

Tonight was costume night.

Rosaline grinned, waiting patiently on stage for her name, she was so excited and it was rather entertaining watching Raphael learn his puppet an how to sync it with his lines.

Jack came back from backstage, leather jacket and all. "Rosaline! What do you think?" He asked, looking at the smaller female.

Rosaline turned, gasping quietly "Jack! You look wonderful! I love the leather jacket on you!" She exclaimed, trotting over to the Wolf mutant and looking at it.

"I love it!" She exclaimed cheerfully, hugging the wolf gently.

Jack gently wrapped his arms around Rosaline in a gentle hug before pulling back and looking her over.

"I love the Dress on you Rose." He said quietly, untwisting the black dress strap on her left side.

Rosaline blushed gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "You do?" She asked quietly, getting a nod in response.

The two talked and talked before looking over, smiling gently as they looked over, noting the general struggle Memo was having with his jacket.

It was a custom-made jacket and something had gotten out of whack.

One of the sleeves had been placed too high and it just wasn't fitting.

He began to explain the situation to one of the wardrobe mistresses and they began taking notes.

Keegan bounced over and whispered the sacred words.

"Sugar Baby."

And all three busted out laughing, trying to stay calm, but failing-- miserably.

________________________________________________________________________________

Little shop of horros count down- 23 days.

Twenty-three days till showtime. Rehearsals were incredibly long now and Bethany was getting picky about her cast.

But not right now. Right now it was Dinner time.

The Nine sitting around in the auditorium on a plastic tablecloth eating.

Rosaline was sitting with Memo on her left and Keegan on her right.

Keegan nudged her with his shoulder. "Rose, Rose look at this." He said, holding his phone out, showing her a photo he had edited.

It was a snuck photo of the centipede that he had put the bikini emoji on and the emoji crown.

Rosaline stared at it for a second before it clicked and she choked on the sun chip that was in her mouth for only a split second before he was able to swallow and then burst out laughing, falling onto her back and straight up cackling.

Keegan grinned, turning and showing it to Jack who began to laugh as well.

Why was it so funny?

Keegan saved it, making it his lock screen and continuing on.

Memo still was unaware of the horrible jokes going on.

________________________________________________________________________________

Little shop of horrors count down- 13 Days

only a little less then two weeks before show time and today they were taking photos before dress rehersael.

Everyone was backstage, getting into costume and Rosaline was doing her hair while just jamming out to music.

Rosaline held the mascara as Flexicution ended.

It faded out before "Sugar daddy's little girl." Came on, immediately Keegan was in character, popping his booty and acting all sexual.

Rosaline caught on and dropped the mascara, breaking into laughter.

Thankfully, Keegan, Jack, and Rose were alone in a dressing room and Keegan was allowed to be extra in character.

"oooh!" He yelled out, only making Rose and Jack laugh harder.

"I am one smexy sugar baby!" Keegan added, popping his booty again.

Rosaline shook her head "Stop!! That is so fuc-- mean!" She exclaimed, watching Keegan before picking up the mascara once more, attempting to calm down but she couldn't.

Jack snorted, leaning back in his chair as he tightened the laces on his boot.

"Stop Keegan, he could walk by and see you." He warned, motioning to the open door.

Keegan snorted "So what? We've kept the secret long enough." he replied cheerfully.

"Rosaline? Jack?" Bethany chirped, poking her head into the room "Are you ready?" She asked.

Both nodded, heading out to go do photos.

Keegan continued though, embracing his inner sugar baby.

________________________________________________________________________________

Little shop of horrors count down- Three minutes.

The auditorium was full, the lights were dimmed and Bethany was talking, Rosaline stood backstage with Memo, Jack and Jasper were waiting for the show to start.

"Okay, I love you guys, we've worked really really hard on this show and I am so proud of all of you. You all mean the world to me and it's been an honor to work with you al rose whispered hugging her family gently.

"Let's have a great show," Jasper added, nodding his head.

"I agree." Memo added, looking to Rosaline, fixing his jacket with one of his arms and preparing to hear that prologue music.

Rose hugged Jack gently "K I love you." She whispered, nerves kicking in as she pulled back "I'll see you all soon!" She chirped, turning and heading toward the front lobby through the back.

That was her first entrance.

And then the show started. It was glorious.

The show went really well and everything went perfectly.

Raphael's bitchy ass girlfriend even came out to support. How sweet.

________________________________________________________________________________

Little shop of horrors first show countdown - -2 hours.

Rosaline grinned, hugging Memo gently "That was a really good first performance Memo. I can't wait to come back and do it again tomorrow...twice!" She exclaimed, pulling off one of those character heels "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied, stepping back "Thank you again for getting me in this show, I've never had an experience like this before and it's because of you I've finally felt accepted by humans."

"Well Memo, like I've started saying, People in the theater don't care about your percentage, they care about your performance and you delivered a wonderful performance tonight and with that being said..." She turned to her things, pulling out a small bunch of roses.

"These are for you Mr.Mushnik...I hope you like them." She chirped softly.

Memo gently took the flowers, looking down at her "Thank you Rosaline, I love you very very much." He said, turning and crawling off.

"Love you too!" She called, turning to start taking her make up off.

Keegan then burst in "Sugar Baby!!!" He yelled, looking at a very unamused Rosaline.

"It's not that funny."

"Yes, it is. Memo is totally a sugar baby."

Rose sighed "You know, you are probably right?" She asked, pulling off her fake eyelashes.

Keegan nodded "I know I am, he's talking to his sugar daddy right now." Kegan replied, extra nonchalant about this.

"Wait really?" Rosaline asked, walking out of her dressing room and seeing it.

For real.

Rosaline brought her hand to her mouth, running back into the room and cracking up laughing.

This whole time Keegan was right.

Memo was totally a sugar baby.

________________________________________________________________________________

IM SO SORRY.

WHY DID I DO THIS???????????????

TRY AND ENJOY

SUCC.


	5. What is your problem?

Information

Prompt- N/A

Inspiration- The fact I'm super angry right now.

Summary- Evie is at her dance studio, preparing for classes later that afternoon when she gets a phone call from Rain, begging her to get to Memos and to not ask questions-- also to hurry! Evie leaves immediately and runs off to a situation she did not want to be in.

Paring- N/A

Form- Angst. Just Angst.

Warnings!!- language.

Word count- 1,874

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

"No, That's not what I did." She huffed, jogging back over to the small table, reading over her notes "kick, roll, hit hit." She read off, marking the motions with her hands.

Evie Arevon was preparing for her ten to twelve-year-old jazz class later that day. It was getting close to showcase season and Evie had to figure out what her Jazz, Modern, and hip-hop classes were doing.

The studio was dark, aside from the window and busy people walking past, she could see them and the street, decked out in cars.

Evie turned, dragging her finger gently along the line, backing the song on her phone up, trotting back over to the center of the room, about to pick back up for that section she was struggling with when the music stopped.

Her phone began to ring, Evie groaned, shaking her head as she walked over, looking down at the phone.

Rain.

Evie slid her finger across the phone screen, unplugging it from the speaker and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She chirped out, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Evie, It's Rain, I need you over at Memos, don't ask questions just hurry...please."

Sounded serious.

"Uh, Alright? Gimme ten minutes and I'll be there..." Evie replied.

"Good." Rain then hung up.

Evie huffed, shoving things into her bag a quickly as possible

"Hey, Gabby! I'm heading out! Just got an urgent phone call, I'll hopefully be back for classes if I'm not please take over for me!" She called out towards the office.

"Okay!" Gabby called back, once Evie knew all the arrangements were made, she grabbed her bag and took off.

Evie had to think for a second, was it worth it to get in that traffic and drive there or would being slightly off with Rain about the time be better?

Evie decided to just jog her way there and instead be fifteen minutes over just ten.

Upon arriving at the Apartment building, Evie was already taking off for the stairs, knowing Damn well taking them was so much faster than the elevator and running down the hall to get to the end.

Evie bounced up all seven flights of stairs, at about the fifth is when she could hear faint yelling.

Evie picked up her pace and opened the door into the hall, then she realized where the yelling was coming from and she was panicking.

Evie made her way over and noted the propped open door, pushing it open and was greeted to a horrid sight.

A large Buffalo mutant was standing there, yelling at Memo, threatening him.

Evie was in shock as she stared for a few seconds, trying to come up with a plan as quickly as she could.

She then noted that Rosaline and Rain were also here, cowering in the kitchen.

She snuck her way over and gave them a look.

A look of question.

"The fuck is going on here?" She asked quietly, listening to the poor centipede get chewed out.

"He's lost it." Rain replied, shaking her head.

"First of all, who the fuck is that?" Evie asked, motioning to the buffalo.

"That? That's Thomas, he was supposed to be redoing the floors in here. He said it would only take him two days at max but it's been four, he's been really lazy about working and he's been late...Today, he told Memo he'd be here at Nine...he showed up at eleven."

It was only eleven fifteen.

"How long has this been going on?" Evie asked, folding her arms.

"The past fifteen minutes," Rosaline replied, looking to Evie once more, phone in hand as she had been recording the whole thing.

"Oh hell no." She said, pulling her phone from her pocket "Promise you'll bail me out of jail?" She joked with a hint of a smile.

Rain shook her head "Good joke, Evie, not really the time but yes, I'll bail you out." Rain replied, watching her girlfriend turn and walk off.

"Hey, buddy!" Evie chirped out, sliding her way right in front of the Centipede and the Buffalo mutant.

"Why don't you calm the fuck down and stop yelling at Memo here yeah?" She asked, trying to be nice.

That seemed to only upset the Buffalo more "Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out! You have no business here!" He yelled at a rather unphased Evie.

"Yeah, I do." She replied nonchalantly, folding her arms "You my friend are standing here, yelling at my dad and you have no right to kick me out of my father's house." She replied, looking up at him.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you bitch!" He yelled back, lowering himself slightly to get right back in Evie's face.

Evie jumped slightly as the feeling of a hand on her shoulder "Evie, please, just- let him finish the floor." He pleaded quietly, obviously sounding as though he were crying.

Evie shook her head, not responding to Memo.

"I understand you weren't but you were yelling at my father and that's uncalled for, so please, get your things and Leave," Evie replied, looking the Buffalo dead in the eyes.

"No! I want to get paid bitch! Now you get the hell out and let me do my job! All of you are ungrateful spoiled little fuckers! I'm just trying to run a business here!" He yelled back at Evie who was staying incredibly calm somehow.

Evie shook her head "Being late, yelling at paying customers and being an all-around dick is not very good business dude, but how much money does he owe you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Five hundred."

Evie was going to say something when Rain jumped in "Liar! You said five hundred total, he paid you three out of the five hundred, no. Get your things and leave." Rain replied, motioning toward the door.

"I wasn't talking to you pig!" He snapped, causing Rain to jump.

Evie shook her head "So now you are yelling at my girlfriend? Okay wow, didn't know you could swing any lower."

"Rain baby, would you please use my phone and call Raphael? I feel we need to get an officer down here." She insisted, raising an eyebrow "And Rosaline, you can stop recording now, we have enough footage to show Raph."

Thomas stopped, staring dead at Evie, who simply just raised an eyebrow.

Rain was talking to Raph for only a moment longer before setting Evie's phone down "He's on his way and he's bringing Morgan.

"Perfect." Evie replied, looking to Thomas "I'm sorry it came to this dude but it's unfair for you to yell at Memo." She said, looking up at Thomas.

"Evie! Why can't you just let him finish the floor?" Memo whined, looking down at the smaller woman

"It's been four days and he's not even half done! Memo, I will hire someone to do your floors and pay it out of my pocket. This isn't fair to you!" Evie replied quietly, looking over at Rain and then Thomas.

That's when things took a turn for the worse and Thomas began to throw his tools around, breaking a table leg and a picture frame in the process.

"Okay, now you've done it," Evie said, reaching out to grab his wrist to keep him from throwing a hammer.

Rosaline picked back up her phone and began recording again, fully prepared to show all of this to Morgan, regardless of how much she hated her.

Thomas did not like that however and grabbed Evie's wrist and shoving her back into Memo "Don't touch me, bitch!"

Evie stumbled slightly and looked over her shoulder "I'm sorry!" She squeaked out at a terrified centipede.

"That's enough!" There he was. The turtle to save the day.

Morgan rolled her eyes, pushing past Raphael.

"Apologies for being so late, but I'm glad I came prepared." In seconds, Morgan was arresting the buffalo and escorting him out.

Evie looked to Raph and then to Rosaline.

"Over there. They've got the footage." She said, watching Rosaline round the counter and shuffled over.

"Okay so, about five minutes in I started recording what was going on." She said, turning and handing the phone to Raph.

Raph watched, listening to the audio and even he looked pissed and shocked.

"Wow, yeah okay, an arrest is for sure the right thing here..." He said, looking over at Evie "Do you have any physical injuries?" He asked, looking the woman up and down.

Evie shook her head "No, not at all." She said softly, folding her arms.

"I don't think Memo really wants to talk to me." He motioned toward the pacing Centipede.

Evie nodded, turning and making her way over.

"Memo? Hey? Can I talk to you for a hot minute?" She asked softly, approaching the mutant who came to a stop and turned to Evie.

"My floors will never be finished now!" He whined, looking at the smaller female who just walked over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I had to get him outta here Memo, It's not fair to you to have to deal with him." She said softly, looking up at him.

"Did he physically hurt you before I got here though?" She asked, pulling back gently.

Memo shook his head "He just yelled at me a lot...that's all."

Evie nodded "Once I'm done here, I'm going to go call Gabby okay? She's my friend who runs the studio with me, her boyfriend can put your floors down okay? He's a real nice Skunk mutant and I wouldn't worry about him giving you problems okay?" She said quietly.

Memo nodded "alright."

Evie turned away, heading back over to Raph and Rosaline.

"He says he's fine, but I feel awful..." She said quietly.

Raph shook his head, sighing quietly "I'm going to head back to the station with Morgan but I'll be back later yeah?" He said looking between the two girls who simply nodded in response.

"Okay." Evie said softly, Rosaline nodding.

Raphael turned, heading out without another word, leaving the four alone.

Rain sighed, looking to the broken picture frame "I'm gonna get the broom and dust pan.

Rosaline sat down in front of the busted table leg and technically, the busted table.

"I'll talk to Donnie, see if he can repair this..."

Evie sat down beside Memo and sighed out, leaning on his shoulder "I feel like throwing up...this is going to be a long ass case and he'll probably play he said....he said." She said, having to think for a second.

Memo shook his head "It's whatever."

Evie felt really bad, all the poor guy wanted was new flooring and this buffalo just couldn't do that for him.

Rain sighed, sweeping up the broken glass, Rosaline taking photos of the broken table to send to the purple-clad turtle and Evie sat in silence beside Memo.

It stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes before Memo looked to Evie "Thank you for defending me Evie..."

Evie shook her head, jumping from her thoughts "Don't thank me, it's what daughters do.

______________________________________________________  
So yeah.  
Enjoy.  
Try to anyway.  
I'm so angry it hurts oops  
Succ


	6. What's this?

Information

Dt -

Prompt-

Inspiration- This amazing Mashup I found and I'm in love with so yeah.

Summary- While borrowing Rosaline's laptop for some work Usagi needs to get done, he notices a file on her laptop titled "Song 4.8" Curious, Usagi opens the file and is greeted to a song his beloved Lady covered. After hearing it, he notices another file titled "Edit 4.8" And is absolutely blown away by what he is greeted with.

Paring- Usagi / OC ( Rosaline Lefe)

Form- Fluff!! Fluff!! FLuff!!!!

Warnings!!- Just some language stuff ya know.

Disclaimer- So, First off, I'm fully aware Usagi is NOT in Bayverse so you'll just have to get over it and pretend he is, second of all, I'm fully aware he in cannon is from a completely different universe but we are going to ignore that for today's one shot. Simply because I really love this pairing, especially when We've got Donnie and Ellie together in the same chapter. If you've read Mating Season, you'll know it's suppose to be Rosatello but for the purpose of this one shot, I've got Usagi and Rosaline together. Please just go with it and keep ya comments about Usagi to yourself. Thank you.

Word count-1,475

________________________________________________________________________________

He hated having to ask her this question and truthfully, he didn't want to have to, but, he had to work and with a busted laptop, that was rather difficult.

The Rabbit turned, walking into the black and lavender themed room he shared with the smaller french woman, he looked over towards the black vanity in the room and the stunning woman who sat on the stool in front of the mirror, curling iron in hand as she twirled her dark locks around the burning metal.

"Rosaline? I hate to ask but is it alright if I borrow your laptop?" He asked, looking at her through the mirror.

Rosaline's eyes averted from her own reflection to the mutant in the mirror "Of course love, Not a problem, just keep it plugged in and try not to bend the charger too much, I'm trying to make that one last till the new one comes in." She chirped, offering out a smile to him, her dark hair falling from the metal iron.

Usagi grinned "Thank you, Hana, you look stunning by the way." He added, approaching the Vanity and Rosaline, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rosaline blushed darkly, turning and looking up at him, a smile decorating her face " Thank you mon amour." 

Usagi raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her "Remind me again Hana, what does mon amour mean?" He asked, smiling down at her.

Rosaline offered off a soft giggle "It means my love in French." She replied, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his fur.

Rosaline had basically given up on lipglosses and lipsticks because no matter what, she always left a mark on Usagi when she did.

Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it also meant fur stuck to her lips and Usagi just didn't feel she deserved to go through that.

Rosaline turned back, reaching over and pulling the pearls from their place on the vanity "I still cannot believe you spent all that money on these pearls for me Usagi..." She whispered, reaching behind her neck and attempting to clasp them on.

Usagi grinned, reaching out and gently taking the necklace, clasping it for her. 

"Well, I'd do anything for you, Hana." He said quietly, leaning in and kissing her cheek gently.

Rosaline felt her cheeks heat up again as she looked up at him "I hate to kill our moment but I really do need to get to work." She said softly, turning the curling iron off and standing up, pulling her dress down.

Usagi stepped aside to let her out, watching her readjust. 

"Alright beautiful, I will see you this evening yes?" He asked, opening his arms in hope of a hug from his beloved.

Rosaline nodded, gently shuffling into his arms as she hugged him "What's today? April fifth?" She asked softly, blushing gently.

"Yes. I believe it is the fifth of April, do you have other plans already?" He asked, holding her in his arms tightly.

Rosaline shook her head "I'll just be home earlier. Instead of seven, it'll be five thirty." She chirped, gently pulling back after a good minute or so.

Usagi perked up at this, Smiling gently "Wonderful. I'll treat you to dinner tonight yes?" He offered, looking to the smaller woman.

"Baby, You don't have to do that, aren't we going out for our two year anniversary on the eighth?" She asked quietly, gently taking one of his hands...paws in hers.

"Yes we are, But that does not mean I cannot treat you to two dinners in a week. There are no problems with that." He said, squeezing her soft hand in his furry one.

Rosaline sighed "How about we decide on that when I get back yeah? See how we are feeling?"

Usagi couldn't help but smile at how stubborn this woman was and how determined she was to change his mind about dinner.

"Alright beautiful, Have a wonderful day and Remember how much I love you, Hana." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As he did, Rosaline's eyes fluttered shut lightly before she nodded, looking back up at him "I love you too...Try and enjoy work, my laptop password is samourai040816, I love you so much Usagi and I'll text you during lunch okay?" She chirped quietly, kissing his cheek once more before turning and heading out of the bedroom and then out the apartment.

Usagi sighed, listening to her heels on the wooden floor, then the sound of the apartment door opening and closing.

The Rabbit sighed, looking to her neat little vanity and one of the pictures resting in a silver picture frame. 

Of Them.

Usagi was still in shock even after two years with Rosaline, how on earth could she still be so in love with him? 

She was a goddess a literal walking angel and here he was a mutant Rabbit.

Usagi knew he'd get paranoid about their relationship and send Rosaline into a ranting loving rage when she got home because she'd explained this many times.

"She is in love with you Usagi, She has told you this time and time again." He reminded himself, shaking it off and turning toward the cedar chest at the foot of their bed, picking up the teal laptop and setting it down on the nicely made bed, sitting down in front of it. 

He opened the lid and was greeted by her "lock screen."

last years Easter. His eyes darted to Rosaline in the photo.

She looked so beautiful in that baby blue dress with the white bow tied around her waist, her shoulder length dark hair half pulled up and on top of that little ponytail was a little white bow.

"She's such a goddess." He whispered, going to unlock the laptop, typing in the supposed password.

Samourai040816.

It began loading and Welcoming him into the laptop.

Samourai. It was French for something, but what?

Wait, it was most definitely Samurai in French.

The numbers were easy, it was their anniversary.

April Eighth twenty sixteen, The day he asked her to be his.

No matter, Usagi began to Scan Rosaline's alphabetical order of icons before noticing two on the right side of the screen.

That was strange, Rosaline didn't usually put things aside like that unless they were extra important.

He went to open a file titled "Song 4.8" But stopped right before clicking on it.

No. That was an invasion of her privacy. He knew he shouldn't and he really should just start work but he almost couldn't help it.

Now it was eating at him.

What was on that damn file? 

Usagi sighed, feeding into the temptation and clicking on it. 

It took her computer a moment to load before a small blue music note appeared and music began playing. 

It sounded lovely but it got even better when his Hanas voice flooded the room, singing this one song.

It was beautiful. 

Usagi sat back, listening to her voice and the lyrics. 

It was clearly a love song and he knew what that meant.

He put two and two together.

4.8 and this? Dear god, he had just found his anniversary gift.

Dammit. 

Why did he do this? Now he was going to have to keep the secret that he knew and act surprised?

This was going to be impossible!

Usagi leaned forward and closed the file, the music cutting off. He felt horrible now, how on earth was he going to be able to keep this secret and not slip up about it?

This was going to be a rough couple of days.

Upon closing it, he saw the second icon. A video titled "Edit 4.8"

He knew he shouldn't and he knew it would only make things worse but the rabbit opened it and the song started again but this time, it was the music to a video edit Rosaline had been working on.

He sat back, watching it as photos from the past two years were displayed and occasionally some cute snapchat videos she had taken. 

It was so beautiful.

He had seen enough to know what she had made for him and felt horrid he had spoiled it. 

Closing the tab, he sighed.

"I have got to stop letting my curiosity get to me, Curiosity is going to kill not the cat, but my relationship at this rate!" He insisted, finally finding chrome, opening it and getting right to work.

_____________________________________________________________________________

When the Eigth arrived, Usagi was beyond ecstatic and that very morning was brought breakfast made by his lovely lady. While eating, he was shown the video and he felt a sense of relief. 

Finally. He had kept the secret.

The Eighth of April was celebrated perfectly and Rosaline never knew about her spoiled present.

Maybe on his death bed, he'd tell her, but for now, he was happy, she was happy and the wedding plans were to begin shortly.

___________________________________________________________________

HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNg

THat took forever now didn't it?

Meh.

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that cannon break uh yeah.

Succ.


	7. Summer Weddings suck

Information

 

Prompt-

Inspiration- these bomb ass golden wedge flip flops I have?? Random I know but like?

Summary- Evie, Sky, Rain, and Zoey were selected as Grooms-maids and Rosaline the position of Best Dame, which just meant lady in French only because Rosaline was his favorite...that's meant to be a secret though. Shh!! Anyway, It's only two hours before the photos for this wedding are scheduled and the girls run into quite a few problems, but they won't tell in fear of stressing him out on such a day.

Paring- uhhhhh idk anymore lol read to find out but it is literally just original character interaction.

Form- humor/ fluff

Warnings!!- language

Word count- 1,622

________________________________________________________________________________

Evie groaned, pulling another dark brown bobby pin off the card and shoving it into the fishtail braid on the left side of her head.

"Damn this stupid braid!" She huffed, looking at the braid in the mirror and internally cringing 

Rosaline looked over at her friend, shaking her head "Would you like some help Miss. Stubborn?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Evie huffed, rolling her eyes at the French woman's snarky question "No you brat, why don't you shut up and go make sure we all have our bouquets like Mia asked you to twenty minutes ago?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Rosaline.

Rose gave Evie a look, scoffing quietly "Actually Evie, Mia asked you to go find the bouquets but go off." She replied, holding her hands up in defense.

Evie went to go say something when Zoey gave a rather frustrated groan.

"These damn shoes are a shit house!" She exclaimed, holding the wedged flip-flop in one hand.

"Fuckin' Christ Memo is going to be mad as a cut snake!" She whined out, tossing a curl behind her shoulder.

Rosaline turned "What did you do?" She asked, walking over, her own heeled shoes hitting against the pads of her heels.

"bloody broke my thong." The Australian replied, holding up the busted shoe.

Rosaline stared at Zoey for a second before it clicked "Zoey, in America the--"

Zoey growled lowly, shaking her head "I'm aware! But it's my inner Aussie! In Australia they are called Thongs, just let it go!" She yelled, attempting to shove it back into the hole.

Rosaline shook her head, snatching the shoe from her hand "Mia! Get the hot glue gun! Dumbass broke her shoe." She said, stomping off to go find the Asian.

Zoey stood up, rather offended "You shut the hell up Frenchie! I'll beat the hell out ya'!" She yelled, following the young woman.

Evie looked over at Rain and took a deep breath "This Centipede better appreciate the amount of shit I'm going through for him." She huffed, looking at her lovely girlfriend.

Rain stood up, taking a few steps closer and placing a hand on her shoulder "He's ecstatic and cannot wait to see all of us dressed and everything okay? He's beyond thankful and I wouldn't worry okay? This will all end up okay in the end. I promise." Rain chirped, leaning in and kissing Evie's cheek gently.

"Now, Why don't you head out and go find the bouquets? I'll come help once Sky finishes my hair okay?" She added, still just admiring her Evie.

Evie sighed, nodding her head as she turned, pulling her red hoodie on and over her dress, just in case as she walked right past Mia, Zoey, and Rosaline, attempting to glue this shoe back together.

The dark haired girl headed down the stairs and into the living room, maybe the flowers were in there, but they weren't.

Evie huffed, turning and marching into the kitchen, still no sign of them. She checked all the counters and such.

However, Evie didn't bother to look on the Kitchen table as she walked right past them.

Evie was starting to panic She sighed, heading outside to check her car, maybe she had left them in there? 

upon arriving at her little black KIA soul and peering through all the windows and no sign of them, Evie jogged her way back inside.

Once she shut the door, she let out an aggravated sigh, her hand coming up and running over the top of her head, over the rock hard hair.

"Where the hell are they?" Evie growled out in frustration, her hands curling into fists.

"Where is what?"

Oh no. Evie opened her eyes as her hands uncurled "Uh- Hey Memo! Uh- Nothing just- uhm, Our sodas! Yeah! We are just really thirsty and I was just sent to like uh, get sodas!" She lied, being a really shitty liar.

"I vaguely remember you girls taking them upstairs with you hours ago." He replied, clasping his top set of arms together.

Evie internally facepalmed. 

"Right! Completely forgot! I'll be heading back up there now...Bye!" She yelled out, shoving past the centipede and running back up the stairs, into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Rain looked up, standing up and making her way over "Did you find them?"

Evie shook her head "No! I looked everywhere I could think of and didn't find them, then I ran into Memo and I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want to stress him out any more than he probably already is."

Rain's eyes widened, "What do you mean you didn't find them?" She asked, concern covering her face.

"I literally could not find them!" Evie yelled, starting to lose it "I'm going to Kermit!" She added, huffing as Rain gently pushed her down into a chair "Calm down. Did you check the backyard? I vaguely remember overhearing Richards mother say she was going to put them out in the backyard in the Gazebo." She explained to her frustrated girlfriend.

Evie's left eye began to twitch "S-So what you are telling me is that those damn flowers may be in the backyard? Oh, I am literally going to Kill someone!" She yelled in frustration, slamming her hands down on the side of the chair as she stood up, storming right back out of the bedroom.

Rain groaned "Evie! Wait!" She yelled, attempting to keep up but Rain wasn't the best at walking in heels.

Evie stomped down the stairs and toward the sliding glass door, yanking it open and looking over the venue, checking all the tables. 

No damn flowers. 

"This is impossible!" She yelled, storming back inside, air strangling someone "Where the hell are those god damn bouquets! I am going to gouge out my own eyes if I can't find them!" She growled in frustration.

"Did you check the kitchen table?"

Evie's hands slowly dropped in front of her as she took a deep breath "Uhm...no?" She chirped, looking up at the centipede in front of her.

"Well, I think you should go check Evie, it may solve your problem."

Evie nodded her head, turning and walking into the kitchen, heading for the kitchen table and there they were.

All five sets of flowers.

Evie sighed in relief, looking over her shoulder at Memo "Thank you." She said quietly, heading out and back towards the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Found them...They were on the kitchen table." She said softly, shuffling over to the bed and sitting back down.

Rain smiled, giving a gentle nod "Good, Glad that was sorted but, now we have another problem...." She admitted nervously, motioning to a very panicked Rose.

"What happened Frenchie?"

Rose huffed "My dress strap broke! Fuck off, Evie!" She snapped back, flinching as Sky poked her with the needle "Sorry!" Sky squeaked out.

"It's fine. Just fix my damn dress." Rose replied, arms folded.

Mia sighed "Kuso!" She yelped out "This hot glue isn't working! Zoey, can you please go in my bag and get me the gorilla glue?" She asked softly, motioning toward the bag.

Zoey nodded, standing up from her place on the floor and heading over for the dark blue bag, digging through "Jesus woman, how much do you need?" She asked, rummaging through.

"Shut the hell up Aussie." She responded, which earned her a choice finger from Zoey.

Evie sighed "I am too god damn sober for this shit." She sighed, going to rub her face but then remembered she had more makeup on that necessary.

And then, a knock.

"Everyone decent?"

Evie chuckled "Sadly!" She called out, the door creaking open.

"So, How're things going?" The centipede asked, crawling in.

"They could be better." Rosaline hissed, flinching again "Sky! Can you stop stabbing me?" She snapped, sighing out in aggravation.

"Quit moving then!" Sky snapped back, trying to stitch this strap back onto this damn dress.

Zoey was getting annoyed, "Where the bloody hell is it, Mia?" She asked, groaning quietly.

"It's in there Zoey! Just look for it!" She yelled, running her fingers through her hair.

Memo turned, looking to Mia "What has happened and what on earth is she looking for?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Mia sighed "Her shoe broke and we tried to hot glue it but it wasn't working, so I told her to go look for the Gorilla glue and she's having trouble finding it." She explained, jumping slightly at the loud thump from the other end of the room.

Rain whined "ouch." The poor girl had lost her balance in those wedged flip flops and ended up on her ass.

Memo stood for a moment "Don't all of you have that one brand of shoe...you know which ones...?"

Evie lifted her head "Converse? Yeah, why?" She asked curiously, turning her attention to Memo.

"If the shoes are breaking and you are struggling to walk in them, I'd rather you all be comfortable, wear those instead." He replied calmly, not having any issue changing them.

Zoey looked over her shoulder "They're all different colors though, They are the same cut and same shoe but different colors." She replied, getting a shrug.

"You all are such different girls, why not have you all in different colored shoes? Your dresses are white anyway." He replied nonchalantly.

Evie shrugged "Fair enough." She replied, watching the centipede approach Rosaline.

"Relax Rose. No need to get stressed alright? You look beautiful and Sky looks just about done.

Snip.

The thread was cut and the strap was back on.

Rosaline sighed in relief, smiling a little as she lost a solid four inches of height as she kicked off the flip-flops and gently wiggled past the centipede.

Each girl changed their shoes, headed down stairs, gathered up their boquet before heading outside for photos with their centipede dad.

______________________________________________________________

That wedding was one of the most pure ever.

Evie cried, Rosaline cried and Zoey got teary eyed.

It was a wonderful day and Evie did not end up killing anyone...Thankfully.

________________________________________________________________

HyUUUUUUUUUUUCK

It's finally done.

So enjoy this pure ass angsty one shot ig.

Succ Ace.


	8. For the First time

Information

Inspiration- I was half asleep when I thought of it okay??

Summary- They've been together for Two years now and Iris, Rosaline's mother is determined to meet her petite fille's supposed Soulmate. She's heard about Usagi and his skills and good heart, she's seen photos of gifts he's gotten her and photos of their apartment they share together but, Somehow Rosaline has kept the secret that Usagi is a mutant Rabit. Iris is in New York to visit her daughter and meet this supposed Usagi but how will she react to finding out?

Paring- Usagi / OC ( Rosaline Lefe)

Form- Fluff/ Angst

Warnings!!- Strong language and poorly translated French

Disclaimer- So, First off, I'm fully aware Usagi is NOT in Bayverse so you'll just have to get over it and pretend he is, second of all, I'm fully aware he in cannon is from a completely different universe but we are going to ignore that for today's one shot. Simply because I really love this pairing, especially when We've got Donnie and Ellie together in the same chapter. If you've read Mating Season, you'll know it's suppose to be Rosatello but for the purpose of this one shot, I've got Usagi and Rosaline together. Please just go with it and keep ya comments about Usagi to yourself. Thank you.

Word count- 1,746

________________________________________________________________________________

"How on earth did you do it Ellie?" Rosaline asked softly, slipping the purple onesie onto a hanger and hanging it up in the closet.

Ellie laughed softly, shrugging her shoulders "I had my parents over for dinner, they talked to Donnie and they gave him the stamp of approval and that was it." She replied, looking to Rosaline.

"Look, Rose, Usagi is a great guy and from what you've told me about your mom and how much she knows about Usagi, it sounds like she'll get over the fact he's a rabbit and let you two be happy together." She explained softly, reaching up and tightening her ponytail.

Rosaline nodded, sitting down in the rocking chair "You're probably right, I'm over thinking this far too much." She replied, rubbing her face tiredly.

"Hana?" His voice was just so warm and gentle to Rosaline's ears.

"Hmmm?" She asked softly, looking over at the doorframe, where her beloved samurai stood, holding Rosaline's phone

"Your mother messaged you." He replied, offering out the phone to Rosaline as she stretched over to grab it.

"Thank you mon amour," Rosaline replied softly, beckoning him over.

Usagi took a few steps toward her, getting down on both knees so they'd be closer to the same height without her having to stand up.

"Hai?" He asked, looking to Rosaline, completely head over heels in love with her.

Rosaline smiled "Vous êtes si merveilleux mon amour." She whispered, leaning over and placing a soft and loving kiss on his forehead.

Usagi lightly shut his eyes as she did, before opening them and looking up at her "I know what Vous and Mon amour mean, but remind me what the rest does Hana." He replied to her loving words.

"oh Miyamoto, it just means you are so wonderful my love." She replied softly, her small hand slinking underneath his chin and turning it up gently, leaning down and pressing a firm but loving kiss on his lips.

Ellie let out a dreamy sigh "I love young love!" She exclaimed, smiling gently at the happy couple.

Once Rosaline pulled her lips away, Usagi offered a small smile "I love you Hana, you know this yes?" He asked, standing up and offering out a hand to his beloved.

Rosaline blushed darkly, nodding her head "I know and I love you too Miyamoto."

Ellie grinned, watching as Rosaline gently took Usagi's hand as she stood up.

"We better get going, we have quite a lot of family to meet today, but it was so good seeing you and I am so glad I was able to help you out with little Dons nursery Ellie."

Ellie grinned, waddling her way over and giving her close friend as best of a hug as she could "Alright girly, thank you for coming and thank you for the help, I'll happily return the favor whenever it happens..." That was Ellie's big hint that she wanted to be an Aunt real bad.

Rosaline felt her cheeks heat up and turn a nice shade of red "...One day Ellie, Not today, not tomorrow but one day...maybe." She replied nervously, gently squeezing Usagi's hand.

Usagi didn't respond but simply squeezed Rosaline's hand in response before letting go to say his farewells to Donatello.

Once Both Usagi and Rosaline had made it out, they were heading for that seventh floor which would be a two-floor hike down if they took the stairs.

"What was she talking about and what were you saying maybe to Hana?" He asked Rosaline quietly as the two walked.

Rosaline's breath hitched as she realized what exactly he was asking.

"Well, She was referring to uhm- If I were to ever get pregnant and if we were to ever start a family, she was offering her help..." She replied softly, trying to avoid the rabbit's gaze.

"I see." He replied, stopping in his tracks and turning Rosaline to make her face him. Gently he turned her head to face him.

"Hana, would you like to start a family sometime in the near future?" He asked her softly, gently squeezing her small hands once more.

Rosaline looked at him for only a moment and then back to the floor "Well, I-I mean, I would love to have a family but I don't want to force you, I'm so happily content with it being just you and me I--" Usagi cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"Rosaline, I have been waiting many days for you to speak of such things, I would love to begin a family with you my Hana." He said quietly, gently caressing her soft cheek.

Rosaline perked up gently, smiling gently as she nodded "Okay." She replied, shivering gently as Usagi wrapped his strong and furry arms around her.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu Tsuki Watashinojinsei de." He said quietly, resting his chin gently on the top of her head.

Rosaline didn't know much Japanese outside the few basic phrases and that. She knew that meant he loved her with a cute pet name and so she returned the loving gesture only in French.

"Je t'aime mon soleil et mes étoiles." Rosaline replied softly, pulling back gently as she turned, heading right for that hall.

Upon arriving back at the apartment, Rosaline finally got around to checking her phone.

Rosaline saw the message and felt like throwing up "Miyamoto! I need to go get my mother! I'll be back! I love you!!" She called out, gathering up her things and heading right back out the apartment.

Usagi sighed, listening to the smaller woman leave once more.

"I have one shot to get this right, one chance to impress her mother and make sure she approves of Rosaline and Is love...I cannot fail." He said, heading into the bedroom to meditate and really calm down before Rose returned.

________________________________________________________________________________

The apartment was silent.

Well, almost completely silent aside from the hum of the refrigerator and the small fountain running in the bedroom for white noise at night.

It stayed this way for almost an hour when Usagi heard the door open.

"Momma, please take your shoes off." Rosaline chirped, sliding the vans off her feet.

"Why?" Iris, her mother asked, staring at her daughter, genuinely curious.

"Because in Japan they don't wear their shoes too far past the front door and Miyamoto and I both would appreciate it if we kept it that way." She replied calmly, sliding into her little house booties.

"Alright..." Her mother sighed, sliding her shoes off, taking a look around.

Usagi and Rosaline were both very neat people. They disliked the idea of having a messy home and kept it rather neat and simple.

"Lovely place you have here," Iris commented, taking a few steps forward and a look around.

"Thank you, momma," Rosaline replied, heading into the kitchen to go get some water.

"So, where is this Myamoto of yours Rose?" She asked, folding her arms as she looked at her one and only daughter.

"I hate to come across harsh but it is pronounced Miyamoto," Usagi replied, standing right outside their bedroom.

Rosaline smiled, watching her mother jump.

"Oh mon dieu!" Iris exclaimed, a hand coming over to her heart "You scared me!"

Rosaline just watched from the kitchen, cup in hand.

"My apologies."  
"now, do you have any idea where he is?" Iris asked once more, looking at Usagi who couldn't help but smile.

"That would be me." He replied before properly introducing himself "Miyamoto Usagi, Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, bowing for his Hanas mother.

Iris stared in shock before turning to her daughter "Rosaline Lefe, may I speak with you...alone?"

Rosaline set her cup down and made her way toward her mother and lover "Uhm...I-I suppose..." She replied nervously, gently taking her mother into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Usagi watching, a hint of sadness overcoming him.

Had he messed up already?

Iris shook her head "A mutant Rosaline? A mutant? You are dating a mutant I thought I taught you better!"

Rosaline shook her head "Momma stop! Miyamoto is a good guy! You'll love him once you get to know him." She replied, looking at her panicked mother.

"Why couldn't you just meet a nice French man Rosaline?" Iris asked, looking at her daughter who seemed just about done with her mother wailing over Usagi.

"Because I'm meant to be with my rabbit samurai Miyamoto Usagi mother. Because I plan to become his wife Because I plan to allow Usagi to father my children and mom if you dislike that so much, plese, let me give you the money and fly you back to France and you can disown me. I'm sure Memo would happily adopt me." She snapped, she had had about enough.

Iris stood shocked "Well...I can see how much he means to you, I suppose I can go talk to him." Iris replied, not wanting to lose her only daughter. "I just wish you had told me sooner..."

Rose sighed "I wish I could of but you would have reacted that way and I didn't want to deal with that while you were in France and I was here." Rose explained, folding her hands.

"I'm sorry I flipped out." She said softly, looking at her rather upset daughter.

"It's fine...but you owe Miyamoto an apology." She added, turning toward the door and heading out.

The second that door opened, Usagi stood up, walking right over "Is she alright my Hana?" He asked, sounding rather worried.

Rose nodded "She's okay baby, I promise." She replied, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the rabbit's cheek.

Iris made her way out, standing and just watching the rabbit wrap his strong arms around her daughter and hold her real close, he was placing light and gentle kisses on her forehead.

Peaceful.

Maybe Usagi wasn't so bad.

 

"Miyamoto?" Iris spoke up "I hate to kill the moment but...I wanted to apologize."

The rabbit pulled back but left one arm wrapped around Rosaline's shoulder.

"It is alright Miss. Lefe, I know meeting a mutant rabbit for the first time can be frightening but I do hope you can approve of our relationship as I do love your daughter very much."

Iris offered a smile "I don't doubt it. Rosaline my love, would you mind making some tea? I am rather thirsty and would love to have some while I talk with Miyamoto."

Rosaline smiled, nodding her head "Absolutely." She chirped, reaching up and kissing Usagi's cheek gently before heading into the kitchen.

Miyamoto guided Iris to the couch and allowed her to sit down before the two began to talk.

____________________________________________________________________________

And in time, Iris came to love Miyamoto Usagi, gave him her blessing and soon was heading home, knowing full well that her daughter was with a mutant rabbit and to tell you the truth, she was happy about it.

For the sake of her daughter.

Also, Miyamoto and Rosaline totally started planning their wedding because duh.


	9. Be Gentle

Information

 

Inspiration- After writing out for the first time and the events that occurred in that one shot it just felt right???

Summary- Only a week earlier had Rosaline had her baby, a baby girl at that. Rosaline and Miyamoto have somewhat adjusted to being parents and finally feel comfortable allowing friends and unrelated family begin bonding with the newborn.

Paring- Donatello x Ellie, Usagi x Rosaline

Form- Fluffy

Warnings!!- maybe some language and some graphic stuff idk.

Disclaimer- I posted this in my other two Usagi chapters but he's not in bayverse and he's from a completely different dimension I know but let it go for the sake of some fluff K?

Word count- 1,932

________________________________________________________________________________

Rosaline smiled, sitting beside her close friend, watching how the blonde craddled her newborn daughter.

"She looks so much like you Rose," Ellie commented quietly, watching the little one sleep.

Rosaline smiled. gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ears "Thank you, everyone keeps saying that...I'm not sure why though, I think she looks more like Miyamoto but that's probably just me."

Ellie laughed softly "I think it's got something to do with the ears, for you, you may just be used to associating the ears with Usagi." She replied quietly, still fawning over the newborn.

Donatello chuckled as he sat back on the loveseat, looking at the two lovestruck women and then to the rabbit beside him, "So, how's the whole parenting thing going for you?" He asked, taking a sip of the water he held in one hand.

Usagi sighed "I have never been this tired before." He replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he leaned back on the loveseat.

"Did it come as shock to you? I know when Ellie dropped the bomb about Don that I choked on my breadstick." He replied, catching Ellies attention "Was quite amusing Usagi, Wish I had it on film."

Usagi offered up a small smile, shaking his head no "No, Not really, We had been trying for some time and when I did find out my beloved Hana was pregnant, I was ecstatic." Usagi replied, looking to Donatello.

Rosaline smiled, looking over at Usagi "Mon amour, I'll be back, I'm going to go check on Ellies two babies." She chirped softly, standing up and going to walk past Usagi into their bedroom but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Rosaline gasped quietly but was pleasantly surprised as Usagi brought her small hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head "You make a wonderful mother and aunt my Hana." He said quietly, looking up at her adoringly.

Rosaline's cheeks heated up as she smiled "Thank you, love." She replied softly, walking into the bedroom and was greeted by a wide-awake Kimberly and a half-asleep Mini Don.

"Well good morning Miss. Kimberly, How was your nap?" She asked softly, walking over and sitting down on the bed, smiling gently at the little girl.

Kimberly stretched, yawning as she scooted over to Rosaline "Good, Wheres mommy?" She asked, looking up at Rose.

"Out in the living room, holding the baby." She said softly, watching Kimberly perk up at the word baby.

"But Auntie, Donnie is right here!" She exclaimed. pointing down to her baby brother.

Rose laughed softly, looking down at Kimberly "Well yes, but she's holding my baby, her niece, and your cousin." She said softly.

Kimberly looked absolutely shocked like she had no idea Rosaline had been pregnant, even though Ellie had explained it time and time again.

"You had a baby?!" Kimberly asked excitedly "Where is your baby Auntie?" She asked, already trying to climb off the bed to go find the small newborn.

Rosaline chuckled softly "In the living room with your mommy, but, before we can go see my baby, you have to calm down okay? My baby is very very small and gets startled easily so you have to be calm and quiet okay?" She explained, looking at the four-year-old.

"Okay," Kimberly replied, nodding her head as she had started to lower her voice and relax.

"Okay, let me take care of your brother yeah?" She asked, gently reaching down and picking up the four-month-old and already beginning to shush him back to sleep.

Kimberly stood, watching how quickly Rosaline was able to get her baby brother back to sleep.

Once Rosaline had the small baby back to sleep from gentle rocking and shushing him, she turned, placing the child back down.

"Alright beautiful, come on." She chirped, holding out a hand to take the child out into the busy living room.

Kimberly laughed softly, reaching up and taking Rosaline's hand, bouncing right along beside her out into the living room.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, running over to the turtle and pouncing on top of him.

Poor Donnie, choked on his water as he caught the small child "Ah! Kimberly, calm down...you're going to upset Kairi."

Kimberly sat back "Who's Kairi?" She asked, looking at her mother who simply laughed in response "Rosaline and Usagi's baby Kimmy." She replied, motioning to the baby in her arms.

Kimberly looked over to the infant, her face lighting up "Auntie wasn't kidding when she said she had a baby!" She exclaimed, crawling off his lap and bouncing over to her mother, looking at the baby curiously.

"Mommy, why does Kairi have those things?" She asked, pointing to the babies head, genuinely confused.

"Why does Kairi have what Kimmy?" Ellie asked curiously, internally cringing as her child poked the infant's rabbit ears.

"Those!" Kimberly replied, reaching out to poke them some more.

Rosaline desperately wanted to snatch up her baby and not let anyone else hold her after that simply because Usagi had explained that rabbits didn't necessarily like having the inside of their ears poked.

"Well baby, have you looked at your uncle recently?" Ellie asked, wanting to encourage her daughter to put two and two together.

Kimberly shook her head before turning, looking over at Usagi who desperately wanted the company to leave so he could go take a nap.

She stared at the rabbit for a moment and then turned back to Kairi, looking her over before looking up at Ellie.

"I don't get it."

Ellie sighed, smiling gently "Kimmy, those are Kairi's ears. She doesn't have Auntie Rosie's ears, she has Uncle Usagi's." She explained, going into deeper detail.

"Auntie is a human and your Uncle is a rabbit, so when they had a baby, there was a chance Kairi would end up with Rabbit features, which she did. She has long white rabbit ears like Uncle Usagi and a little white fluffy tail." Ellie explained to her daughter who nodded along.

"Is that why Little Don has a tail?" Kimberly asked, cocking her head to the side.

Ellie nodded "Exactly. Because mommy is a human and daddy is a turtle."

Kimberly nodded "Oh okay."

Rosaline shrugged, looking at Ellie and then her baby.

"Kimberly, if you go ask your daddy to help you wash your hands, you can hold Kairi." Rosaline offered quietly, watching the child basically tackle her poor father "Daddy!! Please?!" She pleaded, bouncing up and down.

Donatello chuckled

"Okay, Okay come on Kimberly." He said with a small smile, scooping up his daughter and heading into the kitchen to help her.

Rosaline looked at Ellie with a small smile "Don is still sleeping, he had woken up a little but nothing a little rocking couldn't fix." She replied, laughing softly.

Ellie smiled gently, looking up from Kairi to Rosaline "Oh good, but it should be about time for a feeding...Wonder when he'll speak up about that..."

In only moments, Kimberly came running back over as she climbed up on the couch, scooting her back against the couch and looking up at Ellie.

"Okay, Mommy! I'm ready to hold Kairai!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out.

Ellie grinned, using one hand to position Kimmys arms and the other to support Kairi.

"Now my love, you must be very gentle with Kairi alright? She is just a little baby." She added, passing over her niece.

Usagi then said something he didn't necessarily plan on it but he knew how it felt to have his ears poked and he knew he did not like it in the slightest "She also has very sensitive ears and I'm guessing she would rather you not poke them if at all possible." He replied, leaning back on the couch.

Donatello then finally spoke up again "So, Why Kairi?" He asked curiously, looking between the two new parents.

Rosaline smiled "Well, It has a Japanese Origin that means Ocean and because mon amour is Japanese, I knew it would be perfect." She explained before Usagi added, "It also has a French Origin that means Song and because my beautiful Hana is French, I knew it would be perfect." He explained, looking over at Rosaline.

To tell you the truth, Usagi was proud of his daughter, her name and his wife. They had created such a beautiful little girl and Usagi had the privilege to call Kairi his daughter.

Kimberly giggled "So her name means Ocean song?"

Usagi gave a short nod "In short, yes, her name would mean ocean song."

Kimberly giggled once more "That's dumb."

Donatello almost jumped out of his seat "Kimberly, that isn't a very nice thing to say."

Ellie nodded "You do need to apologize to your auntie and your uncle, they put a lot of thought into Kairis name." She explained softly, watching her daughter hang her head.

"I'm sorry Auntie..." Kimberly said quietly, still holding Kairi.

Rosaline smiled "I accept your apology Kimmy, Thank you for apologizing." She replied softly.

The rabbit looked over, smiling gently, waiting for his apology.

"I'm sorry Uncle Usaggy." She replied, looking at the rabbit as his entire face fell.

Usagi shot Rosaline a look and shook his head, letting it go "It is Alright Kimberly, I accept your apology as well." he added, sitting back once more.

Kimberly held the child for only a few more moments before she got bored, handed the child back to Rosaline and ran off to go play.

Rosaline had taken her baby back and was beyond happy.

"The rest of my ridiculous family should be here soon to meet her...I know a lot of them were not pleased when they found out they'd have to wait a week, but, Miyamoto and I wanted to adjust to becoming parents before we started having people over..." She explained quietly.

Usagi then actually spoke up without being asked specifically "Rosaline is right, We did not allow anyone to see her on the day of her birth, simply because it was such a sacred and special moment for us. We wanted it to be between us and our daughter. It was a chance for us to get to know her outside of Rosaline's Womb."

Donatello sat there, stunned at what the rabbit had just said: "Wow, that was deep."

Ellie nodded "I know exactly where you are coming from, had I been brave and had a natural home birth like you did Rosaline, I probably would have been the same way, how long did labor last for you?"

Rosaline sighed, leaning back on the couch "Twelve and a half hours of labor and two hours and fifteen minutes worth of pushing." She replied, pressing a gentle kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Wow...Donnie nor Kimberly took that long" Ellie replied.

Donatello nodded "Don was a good nine and I wasn't there for Kimberly's birth so I have no idea."

Ellie laughed softly "It was around eight hours for her...Speaking of, I should probably go check on little Don." The blonde said, standing up and heading into the bedroom.

Donatello looked at Usagi "And you still have to deal with her mother and the centipede tonight don't you?"

Usagi nodded "Yes I do...Even though I would much rather not and I would much rather just go back to bed, what can you do? It's clear that Centipede and her mother are important and make my Hana happy, so I will tolerate it for her." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Donnie nodded "That is some good husbanding and fathering from you Usagi, I should take notes."

Ellie had returned with a little hybrid turtle human baby. "You truthfully should." She joked, sitting back down.

Rosaline laughed quietly, looking over at Ellie before shaking her head "You are something else woman."

Ellie shrugged "But that makes me great doesn't it?"

________________________________________________________________________________

SO IM GONNA CUT IT THERE

IF YOU ENJOYED THIS AND WANT MORE USAGI AND ROSALINE PLZ JUST LET ME KNOW AND IF I GET AN IDEA FOR THEM I'LL MAKE A BOOK YEAH?

okay plz enjoy

succ

and yeah.


	10. Can you do mine?

Information

Dt -

Prompt-

Inspiration- ???? Idk I thought it up randomly while studying photos of Usagi and working on descriptions.

Summary- Kairi is a little older in this chapter and is struggling with her ears and keeping them out of the way while she's dancing. She one day catches her father tying his up and decides she wants to start doing it as well.

Paring- Rosaline x Miyamoto Usagi ( Romantic), Miyamoto and Kairi ( Platonic family love )

Form- Fluff to the extreme

Warnings!!- uhhh there shouldn't be any???

Disclaimer- mentioned before but ya know Usagi isn't in Bayverse just pretend, I know I'm breaking canon just do it for the one-shot thank you

Word count- 1,458

______________________________________________________________

The afternoons were peaceful for the Usagi family, Considering Kairi was homeschooled and was finished with school by noon, she had the rest of the day to herself. 

Her mother was at work and her father was working in the quiet bedroom.

Kairi sighed, looking at her ears in her reflection of the TV.

"Sometimes I wish I had mommies ears, then they wouldn't flop everywhere while I'm trying to dance." She huffed, standing up "I wonder if Daddy would let me go sit with him..." She added, standing up and walking over toward the bedroom.

She peered in the doorway and saw something she didn't know was possible.

Sitting on the bed was her father, tying up his ears!

You see, when Kairi was born with rabbit ears, Usagi began to wear his down, unless they were sincerely getting on his nerves.

He wanted to teach his daughter to love her long, floppy rabbit ears and so he thought If he left his down most of the time, she'd learn to love hers.

"Daddy?" Kairi asked, leaning on the doorframe.

The older rabbit jumped slightly and sighed in relief when he realized who it was "Kairi. What seems to be the matter, my love?"

Kairi motioned to his ears "Your Ears!" She squeaked, pointing to the way they were tied up.

Usagi raised what would be an eyebrow "What about them?" He asked, looking at his daughter.

"They're up!" Kairi replied, pointing toward her father's ears.

Usagi looked up, remembering that he had just tied them up.

"Yes. I did. Is there a problem with that?" Usagi asked, turning his full attention to the four-year-old.

"Does it hurt?" Kairi asked, toddling her way over and climbing up onto the bed as she looked at her father adoringly.

"No, Not at all. Why do you ask?" The older rabbit questioned, looking down at his daughter.

"Because sometimes, when I'm dancing with Auntie Evie, My ears flop around and I hate when they do! Can you do that to mine?" She asked hopefully, looking up at her father wide-eyed with hope.

Usagi felt his heart skip a beat and a smile crept onto his face as he nodded "I can my darling Kairi, Go get me some ribbon, any kind of your choice and I will happily tie your ears up."

Kairi perked up, smiling up at her father "Okay!" She exclaimed, turning and running off to her room in search of ribbon.

The four-year-old threw open her door and began to search, running her way over to her dresser, finding a lilac colored ribbon and running right back into her parent's room.

"Okay, daddy! I found one!" She exclaimed, holding up the lilac piece of material.

Usagi perked up at the sight of his energetic daughter. 

"Alright my love, bring me the ribbon." He said, beckoning her over with a gentle grin.

Kairi grinned, bouncing her way over to the bed, climbing up onto her parent's bed and crawling over to her father.

"Now, do you wish for it to be exactly like mine or would you prefer something a bit more girly?" He asked her softly, gently taking the ribbon from his daughter's small hands.

"Daddy, can you do it mostly like yours except with a little bow?" She asked softly, looking up at him with a hopeful look.

Usagi thought for a moment "I have an idea, will you please go get your mothers sewing box?" He asked quietly, looking at his daughter, hopeful she would comply without an attitude.

Kairi sighed but nodded, crawling off the bed and walking out of the bedroom, grabbing the basket from under the coffee table and hauling it back into the bedroom as best she could.

"Daddy!!" Kari whined, setting it down in the doorframe between the bedroom and technical living room.

Usagi chuckled, looking up as he stood, going to help his daughter.

He reached down and picked up the box with ease, it was not at all heavy but she was only four and he was thirty-two and a somewhat trained samurai which obviously did give him an advantage.

He carried the box over to the bed, setting it down and opening it up. He searched through it for a moment before finding the lighter and scissors.

"Come here Kairi." He said quietly, looking at his rather excited daughter.

Kairi climbed right back up onto the bed and sat in front of her father.

Usagi gently took the lilac ribbon, going to wrap it but realized he would need her help.

"Kairi, I will need you to relax your ears, do not let them twitch and try to hold them up for me, I know your muscles are not very strong but hold them up as best you can yes?" He explained, watching as his young child puffed out her cheeks, putting so much concentration into lifting her ears up.

They lifted just the smallest bit which was exactly what Usagi needed from her. He took the ribbon, tying it around her ears, exactly like he did. 

It did take the Rabbit a moment or so to figure out how to do it on another head and not his own. 

Once they were up, instead of tucking the rest in like he did on himself, he left about four inches of ribbon so that removing the ribbon wouldn't be too difficult for her or Rosaline.

However, the remaining eight or so inches he cut off, turning and taking the lighter, flicking it on and sealing the edges to keep them from fraying.

Once that was done, he gently wrapped the ribbon around itself and tied it into a bow right on the back.

"How does that feel Kairi?" He asked softly, gently leaning back on the pillows.

"Weird...but good Daddy!! Does it look cute?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"It looks beautiful on you my love." He replied, smiling at her "You are just generally a beautiful little girl Kairi." The rabbit added, just looking at how beautiful and perfect she was.

Kairi smiled, looking at her father before turning, crawling up onto his lap "Daddy, You know I love you right?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the rabbit.

Usagi grinned, pulling his daughter close to him, kissing her head gently. 

"I love you too Kairi, I always have and I always will."

Kairi looked up at the rabbit "Promise?" She asked softly, looking up at him, truthfully wanting to hear Usagi promise he would always love her.

The Rabbit sighed, looking down at her "Of course I promise. I promise forever that I will love you." He replied, kissing her forehead this time.

"And you promise to always love mommy right?" Kairi asked softly, nuzzling against his soft white fur.

Usagi was shocked Kairi even had to ask such a question " I promise. I will love your mother till I take my last breath. Your mother is everything I've ever needed in my life." He explained, looking down at his daughter.

"Ironic...Mommy said something similar to that. You and Mommy really are soul mates!" She exclaimed.

A sense of relief. She had been testing for soulmates.

"Did she now? What did she say Kairi?" He asked curiously, still snuggling his daughter.

Kairi giggled "She said she would always love the most handsome, most romantic, most loving and good rabbit in all of New York City!!" She replied, "She also said you had a nice butt."

Usagi felt his cheeks heat up "D-Did she now? Where did you hear this?" He asked, knowing full well Kairi had heard something she wasn't supposed to.

"I heard her tell Auntie Ellie that," Kairi replied, leaning up and pressing a kiss to her father's fluffy cheek.

"There you two are!" Rosaline chirped, her voice was so cheery and welcoming it.

Kairi looked up, crawling off Usagi and running to greet her mother.

"Hana..." Usagi said, standing up, approaching his wife, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hello, mon amour." Rosaline said softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek in return.

Rosaline looked down "I see daddy did your ears didn't he?" She asked cheerfully, getting a rather excited nod "Uh huh! But, I'm gonna go play now! Bye!" She squealed, running out of their room.

Rosaline watched her daughter leave, chuckling softly at the energetic child.

Usagi watched her leave and once she was gone, he brought it up.

"So I have a nice rear hmm?" Usagi asked, wrapping his hands around Rosaline's waist.

Rosaline's cheeks flushed pink "Well, uhm...It is a rather nice butt." She replied, wrapping her arms around the rabbit's neck.

"Maybe so, but your rear is way better." He replied, one of his paws slinking down and giving Rosaline's rear a gentle squeeze.

Rosaline squeaked out as she pressed her forehead against his "Mon amour, can we tonight?" She asked softly, her eyes flooding with lust.

Usagi chuckled, nodding his head "I would love to tonight." He responded, kissing her passionately.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

So like ???? 

It started soft and then got kind of smutty?????

Sorry.

Thank

Enjoy

sUCC


	11. I miss you

Information

Dt -

Prompt-

Inspiration- Just a song that came on shuffle. Oops.

Summary- Rain, Rosaline, and Evie decide that they are going to head on out and visit someone specials grave.

Paring- Rain x Evie, Rosaline x Usagi

Form- angst/ Feels

Warnings!!- Mentions of terminal illnesses!!

Word count- 1,017  
____________________________________________________

Evie sighed, reaching behind her head and tightening her ponytail, letting out a quiet sigh as she laid her head against the head rest.

"Rosaline my love, you did say by a lake yes?" He asked, looking around the cemetery in hopes of finding said Lake.

Rosaline nodded, rubbing her eyes "Uh huh, by the lake." She replied, motioning out toward the left.

"Thank you, Rosaline," Usagi replied, turning left as Rosaline had said and got the car as close as he possibly could.

"You ready?" Evie asked softly, leaning over the center console and gently placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Rosaline looked at Usagi and then Evie, nodding her head sadly. 

"Yeah. I'm ready." She said softly, opening the passenger's side door, crawling out and heading for the trunk.

Evie shot Usagi a look and sighed, crawling out of the car, walking around and opening Rain's car door. 

"Come on love." She whispered, offering out a hand to the Lilac color haired girl.

Rain crawled out, gently taking Evie's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you," Evie said softly, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's forehead

"I love you too." Rain replied, sniffling as she followed Rosaline to the trunk, watching the way she gathered up the bags.

Rosaline reached into the trunk, gently picking up the purple tulips and white rose arrangement.

The French woman held them for only a second before she had to set them back down, reaching up and rubbing the tears from her eyes "Oh dear god." She whispered, turning her back to the open trunk.

Slowly, Rosaline jumped up and sat down on the edge of the trunk, just in need of a moment.

Usagi had gotten out and made his way around, giving Rosaline a moment before walking over, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Oh, Hana...." he whispered, biting down on his lip as Rosaline buried her face in his shoulder and began to shake with sobs.

Evie took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying, realizing there was no point in trying to fight off the tears. She turned to Rain and wrapped her arms around her shorter girlfriend.

There was comfort in just holding onto someone. It was soothing and it felt good to know another person understood your grief.

 

Rosaline sniffled, sitting up as Usagi took a step back.

"I'm sorry, we can go now." She apologized, climbing off the edge of the trunk, turning back and grabbing the flowers once more.

"Evie, you did these." She whispered, holding them out for her friend.

Evie carefully pulled away from Rain, still leaving one arm wrapped around her girlfriend, taking the flowers gently "Thank you." She whispered softly, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Rosaline dug through the bag for a moment, gently pulling out a small weeping angel, turning to Rain.

"Here." She whispered softly, taking a deep breath as Rain gently took the angel.

"Thank you, Rose." Rain said, leaning on Evie's shoulder.

Rosaline turned her head, looking at the rabbit beside her "Baby? Would you mind carrying this for me? I-I have to carry the new flowers to plant." She explained softly, getting a nod as the rabbit gently took the bag.

"Of course Hana." He replied, stepping back once he was situated "Would you like me to carry one for you? I would hate for you to drop one Rosaline." Usagi added, looking to Rosaline who nodded "Yes, please."

The rabbit gave a small nod, picking up one of the poppy flower pots, watching his wife pick up the other and close the trunk.

"Are you ready Hana?" Usagi asked quietly, looking at Rosaline who nodded slowly "Yeah...I'm ready." She responded, walking off toward the lake and the headstones.

Evie knew where she was going and took the lead, holding Rain close to her.

They were drawing closer and closer to the grave, Evie was slowing down and Rain buried her face in Evie's shoulder as they walked.

When Evie got to the grave, she stopped, sighing softly at the sight.

The way they had decorated it last time, for his birthday.

The keepers had cleaned up a lot of it but left a few things.

Evie smiled, thankful they had left her flowers from last time. 

Slowly the dark haired girl knelt down beside the gravestone, pulling the older flower arrangement of roses and daisies from the ground and setting them aside before pushing the new ones in, smiling a little.

"Got your favorites this time, the purple tulips." She said softly, drying the tears from her eyes.

Rain offered up a sad smile, looking over her shoulder and noting the rabbit and his wife approaching.

"I'm sorry about the last arrangement and that they lacked your fav-" Her voice had gotten softer and had finally broken.

"They lacked your favorite color." Evie finished, breaking down fully as she sat down on the grass.

Rain sniffled "I think he loved them anyway Evie, they did have Roses, you know how much he loved Roses...maybe that's why he loved Rosaline so much, he could call her Rose." She said softly, looking over as Rosaline approached.

Rose smiled a little, approaching the headstone, setting the poppy plant down on the ground, walking over, kneeling down and full on breaking into sobs.

Rain sniffled, walking over slowly "I'm sorry I broke the last one, I knew I shouldn't have tried to wear those booties...but I was so excited and I wanted to show you, so I wore them and then tripped and broke the last one...but I got you a new one, I hope that's okay." She whispered, gently setting the weeping angel down.

Rosaline sniffled, just needing a moment to mourn. 

Out of everyone there that day, Rosalie by default had been the one to hold the strongest bond with him. 

Rosaline thought of him as her father and eventually, just began to call him her father.

Legally, they weren't in anyway related but it didn't matter, what mattered was the love that Rosaline had for him.

Rosaline sniffled, trying to dry the tears from her eyes "Guys can- Can I have just a moment? Please?"

That was a usual thing for Rosaline. 

At the start and end of every visit, Rosaline asked for a moment or so alone. To which Usagi, Evie, and Rain complied, walking past the gravestone and towards the lake, just looking at the other graves.

Rosaline took a deep breath, drying the tears from her eyes gently "Hey dad, I'm so very sorry it's been too long." She said softly, letting her words fill the air "But, I'm here now and have time to spend with you and just talk." Rosaline added, running her fingers through her hair.

"Thing's still aren't the same...I know it's been two years but-" Her voice was growing quiet "It's still really hard to walk into Clemintines." She said softly, letting out a few soft sobs slip past.

"I miss you so much and, so does Kairi...she still sometimes asks about you...and it kills me that she'll never get to know you the way I did....it's not fair." Rosaline choked out through sobs, sniffling all the icky snot back up.

"I'm so sorry that you got sick and I'm so sorry that I couldn't make you better." She added, rubbing her eyes sadly.

"You always were able to make me feel better dad...I'm sorry I wasn't able to do the same." Rosaline choked out sadly, sitting back fully on her heels.

"I love you. I love you so much...Evie got you some tulips...the purple ones even, your favorite...and Rain replaced your uh- your weeping angel." 

"I hope you are proud of me and I hope I'm doing a good job raising Kairi...I'm using the advice you gave me...to have courage and be kind." Rosaline sighed softly, sniffling "I love you and I'm going to get started on your poppies okay? I'll let Evie and Rain and Usagi come back now okay?" She whispered, dusting some of the dirt from the grave.

Rose looked up, perfect timing as her friend and husband were coming back.

Rosaline stood up slowly, approaching the two little white floor pots that sat on the right side of the grave.

She sat back down and pulled the old plastic pot from the larger wooden pot closer. She gently took the new poppy, putting the plant in the pot.

"There..." She whispered, placing it back beside the stone.

Rosaline did it once again, putting the second Poppy plant into the second pot and putting it back beside the stone.

"I hope you like them, dad..." Rosaline said softly, drying her tears.

Evie had watched Rosaline, keeping her distance for a moment before kneeling down, beginning to cry which then turned into sobs. She wasn't much of a crier but when it came to him, she cried.

She always cried.

He had been like a father to her as well, but not to the extreme, like Rosaline.

Rain knelt down beside her, crying as well, leaning on Evie.

The three girls sat and cried for a good hour or so before the sky began to grow cloudy.

Evie sniffled "I'll see you soon...don't miss me too much okay?" She said softly, laughing quietly "I Love you."

"See you soon...love you." Rain chirped, turning and heading back for the car.

Usagi sighed, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder "I will be in the car Hana, take your time and please do not rush. Grieving is hard, no matter how long it has been." Usagi explained, leaning in and kissing her cheek gently before standing up and walking back to the car.

Rosaline sniffled, nodding her head to her husband's words. 

"Listen, dad, I gotta go now, but I love you and, I promise to come back soon. I love you and I don't want you to forget that okay?" She said softly, leaning down and running her fingers across the name on the stone before slowly standing up.

Leaving Guillermo Bakers grave, sniffling and crying as she climbed into the car, Rosaline felt a pang in her heart as she looked over to the grave one last time "I hate coming here..." She whispered softly, shaking her head sadly.

________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Valuable Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Dt -
> 
> Prompt- N/A
> 
> Inspiration- LA Devotee by Panic! at the disco, please don't ask.
> 
> Summary- Evie did something and got herself into some trouble with Splinter and now she's getting a taste of what her boyfriend grew up with. A Master Splinter lecture.
> 
> Paring- Michelangelo x OC (Evie Arevon)
> 
> Form- Angst with a happy ending
> 
> Warnings!!- strong language!!
> 
> additional notes- I know I said these all took place in HTS but this one!! does not! This one is a normal bayverse !!
> 
> Word Count- 2,509

Evie felt her heart sink into her stomach as the blue-clad turtle and the Australian left the dojo, leaving her and the older rat alone.

He wouldn't speak to her, he just watched her every move as she started cleaning up, gathering her socks she had taken off to avoid slipping during the finale, she turned off her speaker and collected her hoodie and shirt.

"Okay buddy, you've been staring at me for the past five minutes, what's wrong?" She asked, tugging her shirt on over her sports bra, unrolling it from around her chest and letting it cover her tattooed stomach.

"You wasted an entire day of training!" He snapped, approaching Evie.

Evie raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? You told me I could train them today so I trained them like dancers...good cardio and flexibility if you ask me." She replied, reaching over and picking up her water bottle, taking a sip.

"I knew it. I should have never taken the day off to spend with Mia. You just cannot be trusted can you Evie?"

Evie looked confused "Excuse me? You don't trust me because I trained them like dancers? That's low Splinter." She replied, wrapping her hoodie around her waist, tying it in a tight knot.

Splinter sighed "I Told you how to train them, to simply supervise and make sure they do what needs to get done."

Evie scoffed "So? They needed a new spicy workout! Go ask them, I worked them good today! isn't that the point of training? Or am I mistaken? You do the exact same thing in Hashi, you strengthen them in balance and endurance. That's exactly what I did today!"

Splinter shook his head "That's different."

Evie raised an eyebrow "How is it any different Splinter? How? Dance takes an incredible amount of endurance and balance as well as determination and a whole list of other things the hashi couldn't and never will be able to do for them...and just because I make it look super easy, go ask them it. It is so far from Easy Splinter, I cannot even begin to express to you how hard dance is."

"Training is meant to make them stronger...not be fun."

Evie was at the end of her rope "Splinter. I am thirteen seconds away from hitting you. Oh my god, just because they were smiling and enjoying themselves today does not mean I didn't make them stronger! And yeah, I'll be the first to admit, I targeted today's training more to fun than working, because they deserve it! But they were still sweating and still panting by the end of each thing we did. You weren't here for warm up, you weren't here for the three-minute planks, you weren't here for the push-up marathon, nor were you here for crunches or plies or any of it! You came in at the end to see them and it's a god damn shame." Evie stopped, trying to regroup to avoid going on an even bigger rant.

"And let me tell you the most painful thing for me, as a teacher was to see their faces fall as you made looks of disgust while they danced. That for me was crushing and I'm beyond infuriated with you that you'd discourage them from a way to grow stronger and express emotion." She added, sipping her water once more.

Splinter was taken back by her words, staring in shock at everything she had said.

"I did no such thing." Splinter defended, folding his arms.

Evie couldn't help it, she couldn't help but laugh "Splinter, wake the fuck up! Mikey was crushed, he thought you'd be so proud of him, but you weren't and I had to pep talk him into doing the final piece. That for me, not only as his girlfriend but as temporary teacher killed me inside." She insisted, glaring at him "And I'd like you to know, I'm doing it again next month whether you like it or not. "

Splinter snickered, shaking his head "You will be doing no such thing, not during training hours anyway."

Evie shook her head "Fine! I'll take them to the studio, I'll put paper over the windows, lock the doors and teach them in my studio! I'll do it on a Sunday. They begged me to do it again next month. Begged...." Evie's voice trailed off, leaving the two in silence for a moment before she continued.

"And by the way...Leo is an amazing dancer, Raphael deserves more credit than he's given...Donnie I cannot find words for how much I enjoyed teaching him and watching him perform Deja Vu and Mikey...good god can he dance." Evie said, "Not that you'd care, you despise them doing anything remotely fun don't you?"

Splinter shook his head, "I never said that Evie. All I said wa-"

Evie cut him off "You sure? Cause it sure seems implied that you don't want them to have any god damn fun. You train them for hours on end in the morning, let them leave, give them a few hours of peace that they spend showering and eating and then you demand they do chores, after that, you train them again mind you before they have about four hours that they spend sleeping before leaving for patrol and then they're out until god knows when? Three? Four in the morning? That means they get half an hour of sleep before they are doing it all over again! It's ridiculous! They have no time to express themselves and that's a damn shame."

Splinter growled lowly "Leave." He ordered, pointing towards the door.

Evie nodded "Gladly! addio!" She yelled, picking up her bag and walking out of the dojo.

She was trying and trying hard not to cry. That had hurt her so deeply. Incredibly deep. Not just because those were her friends and boyfriend but for the day they had been her students and just to see how much they grew in a few hours as dancers really made her want to continue teaching them to dance.

The first person her deep eyes caught sight of was Leo, sitting on the couch with Donatello, both seemed invested in their writing.

"No no! Then she went left!" Leo insisted, marking Evie's choreography with his hands.

Donnie shook his head "No she didn't wrong section, it went right step, arch thingy, roll and back up." He replied, looking at his brother.

"Oh, look there she is now, Evie?" Donnie asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

Evie sniffled, grinning a little "What're you guys doing?"

Leo looked at her "Writing down the dances you taught us today, we don't want to forget them."

Evie couldn't help the slight flush that came to her cheeks "Wh-Where you guys having issues?" She asked, setting her bag down and walking over, moving the table aside to assist them.

"The part after the cross thingy in the center with the arch back! er...during LA devotee...that is" Donnie replied.

Evie thought before nodding, doing the motions that went with the lyrics of the song "Swimming pools under desert skies Drinking white wine in the blushing light just another LA Devotee Sunsets on the evil eye." She said, marking the motions to prove Donnie was right.

Donnie grinned, looking at Leo and gave him a little smirk "I don't mean to say I told you so but...told you so."

Leo snickered, smiling at his brother "Yeah yeah, whatever Don...Thanks, Evie."

Evie nodded, bowing her head "No problem, just know, next months dances are to Vegas lights, don't threaten me with a good time, roaring 20s and Say Amen."

Donnie's face shot up "I love those songs! So much!"

Evie nodded "You're welcome! Well, I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in Mikey's room if you need any more help."

Both boys nodded, watching Evie leave.

Evie sniffled again, trying to pretend Splinters words didn't hurt her deeply.

The orange-clad turtle was caught in his room, stretching just like Evie had asked them really nicely to do after all that dancing.

"Hey, blueberry!" He exclaimed, standing up, his knees, hips, and ankles popping as he did. "Woah...blueberry? You okay?"

Evie sniffled once again, the tears stinging her eyes. "Huh? O-Oh yeah...I'm fine."

Mikey frowned "Blueberry...don't lie to Mikester...he doesn't want to tickle it outta ya!"

Evie couldn't help but force a smile "Splinter just upset me...that's all."

Mikey raised what would be an eyebrow if he had any, "Huh? What happened?"

Evie sighed "He said I wasted an entire day of training because I had you all dancing instead of flinging weapons around."

"Wasted?!" Mikey's eyes were practically popping out of his skull "That's crazy! Evie, you made big tough bodybuilder Raph sore! You worked us hard! You had us sweating and panting and to tell you the honest truth, during those leg things, mine were shaking."

Evie grinned at his confession "That's why I made you all do so many of them, I wanted you all to get stronger...but he basically said I wasted the day and had you all play around all day..."

Mikey shook his head, something inside of him went off, like a switch. Anger flowed through him as he shook his head "No..." Mikey gently pushed past Evie and left his room, stomping past Leo and Donnie who at this point were arguing again, but stopped as Mikey walked past.

Evie frowned, following Mikey "Where are you going? Mikey?!" She yelled, chasing after him.

"Uh oh...he was all puffed up...something actually upset Mikey.." Leo said quietly, watching as Donnie got up "Raphael! We need you!" He hollered, following Mikey and Evie, Leo behind him.

"Hmmm?" Raph grumbled, watching the parade and following behind Leo, assuming that's where he was needed.

The four followed Mikey into the dojo where the rat was meditating.

"Sensei." His voice was low, cold and almost growly. Then that's when Evie knew it was serious. She heard the deep rumble in his chest, that deep, angry rumble.

"Mikey it-it isn't that serious come on now..." Evie said, trying to drag Mikey away from the rat.

Splinter twitched before opening his eyes "Hmm? Oh, Hello boys, prepare for a five am training session tomorrow."

"Yeah, and on the note of training, I demand you apologize for everything you said to Evie about today. Today, I got to experience something I never thought I would. I got to spend today with the love of my life but most importantly, I got to express myself."

The other three turtles just seemed incredibly confused as they weren't aware of what had happened.

"Apologize. Take it all back. Today was so far from a bust. It was one of the most challenging days of training we've had in a long time. Had you been there, you would understand better. But you weren't so you really don't get a say." Mikey insisted, feeling pure rage just knowing his own father, someone he loved and someone he thought loved Evie, said such hurtful things to her as to make her cry.

Evie sighed, burying her face in her hands out of pure frustration.

Splinter shrugged "I'm allowed to have an opinion..."

Evie shook her head "Come on Mikey...let's just go...it's not important."

"Now, hold on a second..." Leo spoke up "If I'm picking up the clues here, you lectured Evie on how she trained us today right? Made her cry?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Splinter nodded "I suppose you could say that."

Leo sighed, approaching his father "Dad...I want you to know, we didn't mess around at all today...Evie worked us and I mean hard...She made me. A twenty-year-old Ninjas legs tremble while hers were just fine...it wasn't a wasted day of training...it was an awesome, challenging hardworking day of training and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Donnie nodded in agreement "I don't know how she has calf muscles of steel but good lord..."

Splinter sighed, if it was coming from Leo and Donatello as well as Michelangelo, Maybe Evie had done a decent job.

His gaze fell to the red-clad turtle.

"It's true. She worked us really hard and taught us a bunch of new warm-ups and those dances...not going to lie Sensei, were a lot of fun."

Splinter sighed, standing up, approaching Evie slowly.

"Evie. My sons have proven me incorrect. Today was not a wasted day of training...I must admit, if you have them trembling then you are doing something correctly...Balance and Endurance are also important to Ninjitsu..sp, Evie...I must ask for your forgiveness...and I'd like to ask you to hold training on Wednesdays every other week."

Evie grinned, looking down at Splinter as she nodded "it's all good here buddy...and I'd be honored to train them every other week on Wednesdays and ya know...if you need a fill-in for training, you know I'm here."

Mikey had calmed down as he gently nudged Evie toward Splinter, wanting a hug to finish up the apology.

Evie grinned, leaning down slightly and hugging him gently, he returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry on my end for being a snippy shit..." Evie replied, tightening her ponytail.

Mikey grinned, clapping his hands happily "Oh good! You two made up! Now, Evie...would you maybe teach us another dance? Please?" he pleaded quietly, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Evie looked at Mikey, the other three turtles, giving her almost the same expression...aside from Raphael, he gave her a firm nod.

Evie then shot a glance to Master Splinter "That okay with you?"

Splinter stood silently for a moment "As long as I am allowed to join."

Evie's face lit up "Absolutely! Lemme go get my speaker!" She exclaimed, heading out of the room "Start warming up again!" She yelled to the group.

"You got it, princess!" Mikey yelled cheerily.

______________________________________________________________

That evening, Evie taught the group a super fun little piece to a little song called, bitch lasanga.

Splinter initially cringed at it, but soon got over it and just decided to enjoy it.

 

 

Oh, and by the way, no one was able to walk really well after that dance training day.

That was now dubbed The day of dance.

______________________________________________________


	13. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Dt - myself
> 
> Prompt- N/A
> 
> Inspiration- Leaders!
> 
> Summary- In this one shot, It is Michelangelo's rayanup day, which is just a mutant word for ascension. Leo and his brothers are preparing for the ceremony...
> 
> Paring- No major pairings.
> 
> Form- fluff
> 
> Warnings!!- SOME spoilers may be in place for Leaders. pls, be cautious.
> 
> Word count- 1,578

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really quick!! Leaders are my big TMNT Fanfic I'm working on right now and so then I got all inspired to write a one-shot for it.   
> depending on how this does, I may release the first four chapters of Leaders Early!   
> Please let me know what you think of this idea!!!!!

The heat bore down on the earth, the streets were overfilled with mutants preparing for the rayanup of the Kalanders youngest sibling.

Kalander Leo had held a clan under his possession until he knew his brother was ready so in short, he had kept Oralin under his control and protecting those people along with his own for many months after the passing of Caroline, the previous Oralin Kalisay.

The family had reunited once more in the Obsidian tower to help prepare for the ceremony.

Leo grinned, sitting back on the couch in his room slowly. "Your paint is done." He said quietly, setting the jar down lightly.

Mikey perked up slightly "Is it? Does it look good?" He asked softly, looking up at his brother.

Leo nodded "Go take a look for yourself." He said softly, motioning toward the mirror. Mikey stood up and headed toward the mirror, looking at the paint job his brother had done and how the color orange decorated his face.

"I love it!" He exclaimed cheerily, turning back to his brother and offering up a smile to his eldest brother, seeing a sense of pride and joy overcome his brother.

"I'm glad...Don, do you maybe want me to do yours?" He asked curiously, turning his attention to his other sibling who had been busy putting the final touches on his attire.

Donatello looked up from the guards around his hand. "Ya know what? I'd absolutely love it if you would do my painting for the ceremony, thank you, Leo." He said quietly, walking over and taking Mikey's place on the couch.

Leonardo grinned, thankful Donnie didn't feel the same resentment Raph did.

When the tower guards had come to the home to check the blood of the turtles, Raph had been a bit upset by the traumatizing experience and the sight of his eldest brother being dragged away to begin his second training.

He never wanted anything to do with that level of authority let alone having his own clan.

Leo switched out the brush covered in orange paint and opted for a clean one before his gaze fell to the array of jars.

Leo thought for a moment before picking one up, nope that was white.

he set it back down before he picked up another, no that was black.

The third jar was the color the turtle needed. Leo carefully unscrewed the lid, setting the jar down on the table once more. Leo gently wet the brush, wiping the extra off on his thigh before dipping it into the paint, letting the extra purple drizzle off back into the jar before lifting it to his brothers face.

"Close." He ordered, gently placing his right forearm against his brother to keep himself steady. "It may be a bit cold," Leo added, gently stroking the brush around Donatello's left eye to create the bottom half of his eye paint. It dragged down his cheeks just lightly and would be painted over his eyes.

Donnie jerked just a bit at first but settled down in only a moments time. "Sorry! It just--it was cold." He explained softly, bitting down gently on his lip.

Leo couldn't help but scoff quietly "It's okay Don, I know it can be kind of startling when something so cold gets close to your eyes." Leo then dipped the brush in the purple once more before repeating the bottom half on the right side.

The joy that filled the leader as he painted his brother's face was obvious. He didn't really get to spend time with his brothers like this anymore.

Leo sat back completely, smiling gently at Donnie as his eyes fluttered open "Does it look good?"

Leo nodded "Raph, what do you think?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at his brother as he pulled on his left shoe.

"Gimme a minute, I'll be right there." He grumbled, tying his boot before standing up and approaching his brothers, a grin forming on his usual cold face.

"It looks great bro...Leo did a good job."

Leo was proud. His artistic ability was still there!

Donnie stood up, approaching the mirror and admiring his brothers work before turning "Do you think before we go to war you can do my war paint? Your ability is undeniable."

Leo scoffed quietly "Oh stop...you're making me blush."

Mikey grinned "Leo? Ca-Can I do yours?" He asked curiously, fumbling with his hands. Leo looked at Mikey for a moment, a sense of pride in him as his little brother wanted to do his ceremony paint.

"Hell no!" Raph interrupted the moment between the eldest and youngest. "He's gotta do mine first." He huffed, sitting down across from Leo.

Leo jumped as Raph snapped at Mikey but relaxed upon hearing the reason. "I'd be happy to do your ceremony painting Raph." He said, leaning over and screwing the lid back onto the purple jar and searching through the jars for something red.

"Which red do you use Raph, deep red or bright red?" He asked, looking at his older brother who scoffed quietly "The darker one." He said, stiffening up slightly as Leo set aside the purple brush "Mikey, would you be so kind as to poke your head out and inform Kyara she needs to come to wash these brushes."

Mikey nodded "You got it, Leo."

Leo turned his attention back to the painting. He unscrewed the lid and set the jar down, picking up his last clean brush which was the main reason he'd need the others washed "And Mikey, while you have her, inform her I need one final brush if possible." Leo added, dipping the brush into the paint.

"So Raph...How do I do this again?" He asked looking at his brother as gently as he could.

Raph chuckled softly, tracing out the shape of his painting gently on his face "Got it?"

Leo nodded, starting first with the ovals around his eyes "I'll connect the lines in a moment, don't worry also like I told Donnie it may be a bit cold...sorry." 

Leo traced out the shapes on his brother before ordering him to close his eyes, filling in the oval-like shapes. 

"You did say the lines go up your forehead and down your cheek right?" He asked, sitting back just a tiny bit to admire the oval shapes he had drawn.

"Yep."

Leo then gently began to connect, trailing the brush up his forehead and letting the line get thinner and thinner till he stopped and did the same on the bottom before repeating the whole process on the other eye.

"Is that all or is there something I'm missing?"

"Just one single line between my eyes going down," Raph explained, motioning to the place he wanted it.

Leo nodded, gently dragging the brush down and creating the line "Like that?" He asked, motioning for Raph to have a look in the mirror.

Raph nodded "Yeah...Thanks, Leo." He said, giving his brother a nod as he approached Donatello, helping him tie up the strings along the back of his chest piece.

Mikey had dealt with Kyara and the brushes an had been given two clean brushes to use.

"Here Leo..." He said, showing his brother that they were clean. 

"Now, you know my pattern yes? Six whites dots above my eyes, triangles on my chin and forehead with four lines poking from the bottom triangle and my eyes are blue." He explained, pointing as he spoke to where the paint should go for his brother.

"Uh...Okay." He said quietly, having become somewhat nervous about doing this. This was a big deal and if he messed up the Kalanders ceremony painting, he may not want to proceed with the ceremony.

Leo could see his brother was nervous "Don't be scared Mikey, start with Six dots above my right eye." He began, showing his brother where they should go.

Mikey found the white and blue paint, unscrewing the lid to the white, gently dipping the brush in and leaning in.

He gently began to paint on the six dots, doing a relatively good job.

Leo trusted Mikey and told him to repeat it on the other side.

"Good Job Mike...Now...Draw a V on my forehead but at the top, connect it." He explained, showing him with his finger.

Mikey nodded gently, drawing out the V shape and connecting it at the top.

"Good. Fill it in." Leo added, shivering at the cold paint as Mikey brushed it against his skin.

"Good job. Okay, now do the same thing on my chin." He explained, lifting it up just a little to help his youngest brother out.

Mikey gently grabbed his brother's chin and created the same shape. 

The V, connected and filled in.

"Okay now, put two lines on the left and two on the right of that V."

Mikey did as told and Leo was exceptionally impressed "Great job so far...Now. I need you to create a messy rectangle around my eyes...think you can manage?" Leo asked, shooting a glance up at his brother.

Mikey nodded, switching out the dirty brush for the clean one and the white paint for the blue.

He gently drew out the shape along his brother before filling it in.

"I think I got that right..." Mikey muttered, sitting back nervously.

Leo stood up, approaching the mirror, grinning proudly "You did great Mikey...Now, you should get dressed...Dad is waiting." He explained softly, turning himself to get dressed.

Mikey grinned, standing up to do the same.


	14. Painting {continued}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Dt - myself
> 
> Prompt- N/A
> 
> Inspiration- Leaders!
> 
> Summary- In this continuation, It is Michelangelo's rayanup day. The boys are almost dressed and ready to begin the ceremony and Michelangelo to finally become a Kaliso.
> 
> parings- No major pairings.
> 
> Form- fluff
> 
> Warnings!!- SOME spoilers may be in place for Leaders. pls, be cautious.
> 
> Word count- 2763

__________________________________________________________________________

His hands were shaking as he felt his eldest brother drape the long cloak over his carapace.

"Don't be nervous Mikey..." Leo said quietly, walking around and clasping it over his brother. "This is going to be a wonderful day."

Mikey nodded in agreement, smiling a little "Yeah...you're right...but this is also one of the most important days of my life...I'm becoming a Kaliso...I have a level of authority...the people of Oralin will look to me as their leader...protector." He said quietly, looking at his eldest brother and couldn't help but wonder how he stayed so calm.

Leo chuckled "I know it seems nerve-wracking, but, you know what got me through my ascension to Kalander?" He asked, gently placing his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"What?" Mikey asked, looking up into his eldest brothers icy blue eyes.

"Thinking about all the amazing food I'd get to eat once it was over and all the fun dancing I'd get to do..." He said, smiling gently at his brother.

Mikey chuckled "That does help...I do like food...and dancing..."

Donnie grinned, standing up form his stool he had been sitting on while relacing his left boot "You do know you'll be asked to dance alone for your people right? Leo, Raph and I can't help you. We have to sit and watch...it'll be just you."

Raph scoffed "Donnie, you'll scare him out of wanting to become a Kaliso..."

Donnie folded his arms "Well excuse me! No one told me I was expected to dance at my Rayanup ceremony! I just didn't want him to have a moment like I did, where I made them start the song over." He replied, shaking his head.

Raphael snickered "Donnie, we told you that you were expected to dance for your people...you just didn't listen to us." He replied, looking across the room at his brother.

Leo shook his head "Guys...enough...poor kids already nervous enough as is..." He said, looking between the two of them then back at Mikey.

"Now, I want you to know, after the blood slice, Data, the hedgehog? She's got your bandage okay?" Leo said softly, gently taking his brothers left hand and turning it over so his palm was up.

Leo gently took his finger and ran it gently across his palm "you'll draw your dagger with your right hand and take it across your palm just like this okay?"

Mikey nodded, shivering at the feeling "Not too deep, but deep enough you draw blood okay? You'll be expected to then curl your hand into a fist and squeeze out a drop of blood. This'll show your willingness to protect your people and that you dedicate your heart, blood, and soul to your people." Leo added.

"Then, you'll take my hand and give it a big squeeze, just like this." He said, gently squeezing his brothers hand in his own. "That shows you're willing to bleed for your Kalander and that our bond is unbreakable." Leo instructed, "You then turn out, to the people and repeat after me a few phrases okay?"

Mikey nodded slowly, still trying to take everything in "And then you wrap up your hand, head down the stairs of the stand and into the arena for the opening dance." He explained with a grin.

Donnie smiled "It sounds really scary, but, Leo, Raph, dad and I will all be there with you." He added.

Leo looked around for a moment before leaning over, wrapping his brother up in a tight hug "I love you so much little bro and I cannot wait to make you a Kaliso..."

Mikey grinned, hugging his eldest brother tightly "And I can't wait to be a Kaliso...thank you for choosing me and believing in me."

Leo pulled back as the wooden door opened "My sons...you forgot headpieces..." He said, approaching the four of them, holding three vastly different crowns.

He handed Raphael his, which was made of dark brass wire, lined with red jewels and right in the front, the piece that would sink between his eyes was sharped to a point, painted with different shades of red.

"Thank you." He said, gently taking it from his father and placing it on his head, having to readjust it a few times.

Donnie gently took his from his father with a small nod. His was a white color, painted with spirals and swirls of purple and lilac and the piece that would sink between his eyes was lined with four spirals, progressively getting smaller as they stretched to form a swirly triangle. "Thank you, father." He said gently placing it on his head.

The rat turned, handing Leonardo his.

His was the most different from the others, simply because of his level of authority. It was made of a beige brass color, with a mixture of blue and green spirals it came down low enough to touch his forehead...and that same piece was replaced with a small, point in between and at the end, was a bright and sparkling blue sapphire.

"Wheres mine?" Mikey whined, looking at his brothers and how beautiful they all were.

Leo chuckled "Oh yeah...you're getting yours at the end of the ceremony..." He said softly, watching his brothers face light up. "Really?"

Leo nodded before his attention landed on his father "Is it time yet? Is the sun just barely setting so we can dance into the night?" He asked, looking over his shoulder and sure enough, it was time.

Splinter nodded, listening to his sons' other question "Are the other Kali there and ready to go?"

"Yes, my son."

"Is the band ready and is the food prepared to be devoured?"

"Yes, Leonardo."

"Are you ready father?" Leo asked, placing a hand gently on his father's shoulder.

The rat nodded "I'm ready..." He said, opening the wooden doors and out the colors flooded, having to keep sort of a distance because of the cloaks.

Orange followed by blue and then purple and then red.

It was go time.

The Journey down the fifty-four flights of stairs would be very worth it. 

As they got closer and closer to the first floor, Mikey could hear the people outside, bustling with excitement for him.

"You ready little bro?" Leo asked as they reached the bottom, cloaks still flowing out behind them.

Mikey nodded "As I'll ever be..."

Raph grinned, approaching him "Puff up a little if it'll help...it's what I did at my ceremony..."

Mikey gave a nod, pushing his chest out just the tiniest bit.

Leo grinned, watching as the two fox mutants pushed open the door, allowing the rat out first, letting him follow the abundance of guards.

Leo grinned "Love you..." He whispered, following behind his father, his Kalander mode engaged as he followed behind his father, down the path the guards had cleared for them.

Raph grinned "You'll be fine..." He added, following behind Leo through the path.

Donnie watched, biting down nervously on his lip as he waited till there was enough space that he wouldn't be stepping on Raphael's cloak.

"Just wait till my cloak is flat behind me...then start walking, the guards will close in behind you and protect us from the people..." He said, turning and heading out of the tower.

Michelangelo watched closely until Donatello's purple Cloak was flat behind him, dragging on the ground. This was it.

Mikey took one last breath as he followed his brothers out into the cheering crowds. everyone was ecstatic! The crowds who had been excited to see Leo, Raph and Donnie only got louder for Mikey as he walked.

Michelangelo followed the leaders until they reached the stage, stopping as Donatello stopped, not wanting to run him over. 

He couldn't hear very well as people were cheering oh so very loud for him and his brothers.

As Splinter made his way up, Leo followed, then Raphael and then Donatello. As they had walked onto the stage, they addressed those here with a small bow of the head.

So, Mikey followed their lead and walked onto the stage, turning and giving a small bow to those here.

Leo grinned, pride overjoying him as he watched his brother turn and approach him, kneeling down as they had talked about.

Leonardo then began his opening speech "Welcome my dear people, to one of the most important days in our history, the Rayanup of Michelangelo of Emeralinkru!"He exclaimed, giving the people a moment to cheer and applaud. "Michelangelo today will dedicate himself, physically, mentally and spiritually to protecting the people of Oralin...His kindness and good heart will light the way for a positive future for the people of Oralin!" Leo added, feeling the dirty looks as people stared on about the clan swap.

"I know, many of you are unhappy with my decision making my brother, Michelangelo your new Kaliso...but, if you have any faith in your Kalander, you will trust me and allow me to show you that he is worthy and that he deserves this more than anyone I know!" He called out, letting a little of his true feelings slip out.

The people began to settle down and as they did, Leonardo's heart skipped a beat as he looked down to his younger brother "Michelangelo, rise for me." He said, watching as the once kneeling turtle rose up, looking his brother in the eye.

Leo then took a few steps forward, turning to the people so they would get a side view of what was happening.

Lining the back of the stage were the other Kali, watching as they gained a new member.

"Michelangelo, it is with deep pride to tell you that the previous Kalanders have called upon me and have told me that there is no one better for this role than you my dear friend. That you will be able to carry the weight of Oralin on your shoulders with ease. That you will lay down your very life for these people. That your heart is beating at this very moment for these people...is that true?"

Michelangelo nodded his head frantically "That is True Kalander!"

"Then show your people, show them you are willing Michelangelo," Leo said, giving a small nod as his eyes darted to the blade strapped to his brother's thigh.

Mikey inhaled deeply, reaching down, pulling out the blade, the lighting shimmering on the sharp blade as he did as Leo had told him to earlier. He carefully held out his left palm and ran the blade over, creating a cut on his hand.

Mikey winced in pain as his dark blood bubbled up, he felt his lower jaw begin to tremble as he watched before turning out to the crowds of people, holding out his hand before curling it into a fist, squeezing out a few droplets of blood.

As those deep droplets fell from his hand and onto the ground, those watching erupted into applause, beyond thankful that they'd have such a willing Kali to protect them.

Mikey inhaled deeply as he turned back to his brother, watching as Leo effortlessly and emotionlessly sliced open his left hand, cringing as he watched the purple liquid come to the surface, although, he noticed it came up much faster than his had.

Leo looked at him before speaking up once more "Michelangelo, will you show your people your willingness to work alongside me...and to show your people our bond is unbreakable?" He asked, looking at his younger brother with love filled eyes.

Michelangelo nodded "Yes Kalander Leonardo." He replied, stretching his hand out till it met Leos, giving it a big squeeze, just like he had earlier, allowing their blood to mix on their hands.

As Leo gently pulled his hand back, he turned to face his people "Michelangelo, repeat after me."

Mikey turned, nodding his head in response as he waited.

"I, Michelangelo of Emeralinkru, swear my protection, spirit, soul, and heart to Oralinkru and the people that live there."

Michelangelo nodded, repeating the phrase Leonardo had given him.

"That I will work alongside my Kalander, my fellow Kali and my people."

He repeated it back to Leo once again.

"And that I will sacrifice my own life to protect my clan."

Michelangelo nodded his head frantically "And that I will sacrifice my own life to protect my clan."

Leonardo turned back to face Mikey, Mikey facing him.

"Then I am proud to say, You are no longer Michelangelo of Emeralin but more..." His voice trailed off as he turned, retrieving the forehead crown from his father and gently turning back to his brother.

"Kaliso, Michelangelo of Oralinkru." He said, gently placing the golden brass crown onto his brothers head with a grin.

Mikey was in awe at the sight of the crown. it was a golden color and lined with shades of white and orange, and a large orange jewel rested on his forehead now.

Leo gave him a respectful bow as Mikey grinned, not too sure what to do.

He flinched slightly as he felt a small hand on his left forearm. 

"I'm here to wrap!" Her voice was high pitched and sweet, she held a white bandage in her hand.

"Oh! Right!" He exclaimed, holding out his hand, allowing it to be wrapped by the hedgehog.

"All done!" Data chirped, turning and scurrying off.

Leo grinned, bowing once more to his people before turning and heading off the stage and toward the arena.

Donnie and Raph waited till Mikey began walking, following behind him.

Mikey followed the long blue fabric till it stopped, Mikey then went around and stood beside his brother. His eyes went wide at the sight of all the food that had been brought in and prepared in his honor.

"holy Ixros..." Mikey whispered, looking up at his big brother who grinned.

"Congrats Kaliso..." Leo muttered, wrapping an arm loosely around his brother.

"Thanks...Kalander..." Mikey replied softly.

_______________________________________________

Before Mikey had been allowed to eat, he had to dance. Donnie insisted.

However, he didn't freeze up as Donnie had, or trip over his own feet as Raphael had many years ago, Mikey was able to just dance, free as a bird, which is what many people compared him to.

He just moved the way the beating drums told him to.

"Totally not fair that he didn't make a fool of himself..." Donnie muttered, biting into his roll.

"You would have thought, the biggest goof of them all and yet, here he is...dancing so smoothly, so proudly...all by himself," Raph muttered, bitting into his apple yet again.

Leo nodded "He's incredible isn't he...I'm honored to call him my little brother..."

__________________________________

The celebration went long and deep into the night, lots of food and lots of dancing and as the temperature began to drop, Leo made the call for the Kalis final dance.

It would be the last dance of the night, the finale to the celebration if you will.

And this time, Mikey got to participate with all the other Kali, just as he had longed to do for many years, watching from the sidelines as his brothers danced so beautifully, so rhythmically, like they had been preparing this dance for years.

Mikey is the first to admit, he did trip up a little on the fast turns but regained composure rather quickly.

And as the last drumbeat filled the air, his left hand flew into the air just like the rest of the Kali on the floor.

The people began to erupt into applause, watching as the Kali, every last one made their way back to the obsidian tower to rest.

Mikey's teeth were chattering as he walked with his eldest brother, the Kalander.

"This was the best day ever...you were right Leo..."

Leonardo chuckled "I usually am..." He said quietly, wrapping an arm loosely around Mikey "Get a good night sleep....lots too do tomorrow." He said, approaching the entrance of the tower.

Mikey sighed softly "I wish I could go back in time, back to when you were painting my face for tonight...just so I can relive this day again..."

Leo chuckled "To tell you the truth, me too Mikey...me too...."


	15. Dancing's Not A Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Dt -
> 
> Prompt- N/A
> 
> Inspiration- Dancing's Not A crime by Panic! At The Disco
> 
> Summary- Zoeys working in her garage, cleaning up from a busy day when her beloved boyfriend drops by! Her favorite song comes on and of course, she has to get Leo in on it!
> 
> Paring- Leonardo x OC ( Zoey Tremblay
> 
> Form- Fluff/ Humor
> 
> Warnings!!- Strong Language
> 
> Word Count- 1.096
> 
> Additional notes- I do not claim to own P! atds song. It's simply just for fun! also, regular Bayverse!!

The City was still plenty alive, that wasn't anything new, but the moon still climbed into the sky and the stars still twinkled, despite New York not needing them.

As Brendon's voice faded out, it wasn't long before it refilled the air. This was routine for Zoey. Every night after the garage closed, she'd turn Panic! on and enjoy their music as she cleaned up and prepared for the next morning.

Zoey had left one of the garage doors open to let in fresh air as she cleaned, the bright lights still on.

The other reason was just for cautions. If a young woman feared her life, she could take refuge in Zoey's garage and with Zoey's connections to Casey Jones could get him down there rather quickly.

Zoey picked up the wrench up off and floor and turned over to the large toolbox, bending over to put the tool away.

"Hana?"

Zoey perked up, slamming the drawer on the box shut as she turned to the voice.

"Hey! I was starting to think you weren't coming love." She replied reaching underneath her hair to untie the bandana.

"Me? Skipping out on a chance to visit the prettiest girl in New York alone? You wish." He replied, gently wrapping his arms around her waist.

Zoey blushed, chuckling softly "Stop it...oh my god." She then leaned in, giving him a passionate kiss.

Leo chuckled, returning her kiss just as passionately before pulling back "So, What can I do to help you out?"

"Keep me company...if you want to actually help, I do need someone to sweep for me."

Leo nodded "Wheres the broom?" He asked, watching as Zoey repositioned her bandana and tied it underneath her wavy hair.

Zoey nodded, walking over and grabbing a blue broom leaning against the wall, tossing it over to Leo "Heads up Leader boy!" She called, watching Leo catch it with ease.

"Thanks, Hana." He replied, beginning to sweep up the little pieces on the floor.

Zoey was mindlessly singing along to the song, pure joy flowing through her veins just knowing Leo was here.

"Hey, So Zoey I've got a question..." He said, still sweeping.

Zoey turned, looking up at him "What's up Leader boy?"

"Do you I dunno, think you could play my current favorite Panic! song?" He asked, stopping and letting his big blue eyes meet with her own icy blue eyes.

Zoey grinned, pulling her phone from her back pocket "Sure, which one is it?"

Leo blushed a little "Uh...This is Gospel..."

Zoey beamed a little "I love that song..." She replied, digging through her playlist and playing the song, letting it blast through her speakers.

Leo grinned "Thanks...we can listen to whichever is your favorite after."

Zoey laughed softly "I love them all. Seriously. Brendon Urie cannot come out with a bad song."

Zoey pocketed her phone after, leaning over and grabbing a container of wipes.

Sanitation was extremely important to Zoey so she usually wiped down equipment at the end of the night with a wipe.

Zoey sat down on the floor, beginning to wipe down the floor Jacks lightly, quietly singing the song to herself, but stopped upon hearing her lovers' warm voice singing.

Zoey tried not to make it obvious she was listening and thus she mindlessly just kept rubbing the same spot. The exact same one.

With Leo being the silent and deadly leader, Zoey had never really heard him sing, it was obvious he wasn't trying to get attention but god damn. He had such a good singing voice, sounded a lot like Brendon himself.

Beebo would be proud.

Zoey then stopped cleaning entirely and looked up at Leo who thankfully had his back to her as he swept.

Zoey sat in awe, he was so amazing and his voice was so beautiful.

As the heartbeats filled the room, Leo stopped, turning to Zoey "Oh dear god..." He muttered nervously, his grip on the broom tightening.

"Leo...baby, I had no idea you could sing..." Zoey said standing up, looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"I-I uh...I can't really..."

"Yes. Leo you can...Beboo would be so proud of you!" She replied, getting a quiet chuckle out of Leo.

"Beboos from the hey look ma I made it video right?" Leo asked, reaching over and scratching his arm slightly.

Zoey nodded "Mmmhmm."

As the heartbeats faded out, the cheerful sound of Dancing's not a crime filled the room.

"Oh yay! My favorite Pray for the wicked song!" She exclaimed cheerily, taking the broom from Leo and tossing it aside.

"Hey I wasn-"

Zoey cut him off "Dance with me dammit!" She exclaimed, taking his hands in hers and dragging him away to a more open space in her garage.

Leo chuckled, following her as she let go of his hands and began singing and dancing, twirling around happily.

Leo chuckled "I believe you are committing a crime, dancings not a crime unless you do it without me." He said, getting a smile from Zoey as she took both his hands in hers once more, still singing as she danced with Leo.

Seeing Zoey happy, made Leo happy as he danced with her, watching as her bandana came untied and fell to the floor, Zoey didn't stop though, she kept a firm grip on Leos' hands, still singing and still dancing.

"Sing!" She demanded between verses. Leo didn't argue and the two then began belting out the chorus of Dancing's not a crime with a smile.

Dancin', dancin'  
Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me  
'Less you do it without me 

All chores were forgotten about and the only thing that mattered to the two right now was each other, the way Zoey kept bouncing around, still holding his hands as she sang.

How on Earth did Leo get so lucky?"

How on Earth did he get the honor of knowing Zoey Tremblay?

How?

As the song came to an end, Zoey pulled Leo close to her and kissed him passionately "Never Ever dance without me again, got it?" She asked with the hint of a playful smile.

Leo kissed her back before nodding "Got it, princess, as long as you promise to never dance without me again."

"I promise." She replied, squeezing his hands tightly in her own.

"Then I promise too," Leo responded, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much shorter than usual.
> 
> OH WELL.
> 
> it's cute tho.
> 
> pls enjoy.
> 
> succ.


	16. You need to Control your Temper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dt -
> 
> Prompt- 
> 
> Inspiration- Beauty and the beast aftermath of wolves
> 
> Summary- Sky had done it now. The red-masked turtle had made it very clear to her that she was to not ever go into that small part of their home that was used for the hashi, but when curiosity gets the better of her, Sky is faced with an angry turtle. In fear, Sky runs away but ends up in an unfortunate situation.
> 
> Paring- Raphael x OC ( Sky Rendon)
> 
> Form- Feels/Angst/ Angst with happy ending
> 
> Warnings!!- language
> 
> word count- 1,043
> 
> additional notes- Bayverse.

Sky looked around the room with big, wide eyes.

The room was poorly lit, but she was able to make out a few things in the room. on the left side of the room were four cinderblocks, two stacked on top of each other.

beside that was what looked to be an old desk chair.

Thoughts ran through her head as she ran her finger across the cinderblock.

"What on earth could these be used for?" She asked softly, turning her attention to what looked to be more cinderblocks, only this time, there was a board on top of it, two actually and underneath that makeshift table...a bowling ball?

beside that sat a ball of yarn and an old worn down trike.

Skys mind began to wander as she turned back to the cinderblocks.

"The hell are you doing in here?!"

Sky turned, her big blue eyes widening "I-"

"You know you aren't supposed to be here!" He added, approaching her.

Sky took a few steps back "I-I'm sorry!" She exclaimed nervously, trying to get away from the massive turtle but he just kept getting closer to her.

"What the fuck possessed you to go someplace you knew was forbidden?!" He growled, grabbing ahold of her wrist

"Let go!" Sky pleaded, trying to pry his large green hand off of her small wrist.

"Answer me!" He snapped, his amber eyes meeting Skys blue ones.

"Let go!!" She cried out once more, trying to get away from him still. Finally, she wiggled free of his grip and shoved past him, taking off out of that small room.

"Don't you run away from me!" He yelled, following her out.

"No! Leave me alone!" Sky yelled, angry tears filling her eyes as she ran, reaching the manhole cover, using every ounce of strength in her body, pushing the lid up and climbing out and pushing the cover back on top.

Sky then picked up her pace once more, running down the sidewalks of new york, pushing her way past people, her heart racing as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

The icy cold air blew through her blonde hair, the pink bow tied in her hair bouncing as she ran. All she wanted was to get away from him.

He had scared her so badly, all she wanted to do was get away, which she had but she couldn't stop running, what if he came after her? What then?

Sky then turned a corner, running into an Alleyway, just trying to get away.

However, running into that Alley resulted in an unfortunate set of circumstances.

Sky was greeted with a brick wall and a dumpster, when she turned around to get back onto the sidewalks, two tall men had trapped her in.

They were much bigger than her and the looks on their faces implied bad intentions.

Sky began to back away but soon bumped into two more men that hadn't been there before.

Skys breath hitched as she looked around, more and more men were approaching, surrounding her.

The tears then streamed down her cheeks, she was doomed.

Or so she thought, in only a moment, a hero had arrived. The one who had frightened her so badly.

With ease Raphael was able to take out the two behind Sky, knocking them out cold with a single hit to the head.

The others forgot completely about Sky and were now focused on taking down Raphael.

Sky backed herself out against the wall, her body shaking as she watched Raphael fight, hitting and punching these men, but then, one pulled a knife.

"Raphael!" Sky cried out, trying to warn him of the weapon but it was too late, the knife hit Raphaels left forearm and sliced the skin open, the blood beginning to ooze out.

That didn't stop Raphael though, he kept fighting, ignoring the stinging pain it brought to his good arm.

Sky held a hand over her mouth as she watched Raphael chuck the last guy into the garbage can, panting heavily, Raphael turned back to Sky, his Amber eyes meeting with her blue ones.

Sky approached slowly, looking at him sadly "Come on...let's get you home." She whispered, trying to help him.

______________________________________________

Upon returning to the lair, Sky had gotten a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, soaking it for a moment.

"Sit." She ordered, pointing to the couch.

Raph growled lowly but sat down.

Sky gently picked up the red washcloth, ringing it out over the bowl and letting the water drip down into the bowl.

"This may sting a little." She said softly, placing it against his arm where he had been cut.

Raphael snarled, jerking his arm away "That hurt dammit!"

Sky frowned, trying to put the cloth on his wound but he just would not let her "If you would be still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" She cried out.

"If you hadn't run away this wouldn't have happened!" Raph barked back, holding his bleeding arm away from her.

Skys hand clenched into a small fist "If you hadn't of frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" She cried out.

Raph frowned. She was right, he had scared her away.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the hashi!" He snarled in response, glaring at her.

"Well, you should control your temper!" Sky replied sternly, looking to those anger filled eyes.

Raph glared at her for a moment before finally setting his arm down on the arm of the couch for Sky to take care of.

"Now hold still..." She said softly, taking the cloth once more and placing it against his fresh cut.

Raphael held back a roar of pain as she began to clean, simply turning his head and growling.

"By the way..."Sky began, gently dabbing at the cut "Thank you, for saving my life."

Raphael relaxed at her words, turning to face the small blonde "Your welcome.." He replied quietly

Sky smiled gently and began taking care of his cut in silence.


	17. Interesting Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information
> 
> Dt -
> 
> Prompt- N/A
> 
> Inspiration- A scene from ZOMBIES which is where Skys FC is from!
> 
> Summary- Sky is walking home from cheer practice when she happens to run into a problem, her problem is solved by a mysterious man who instructs her to meet him an hour and a half later! When Sky finally gets to meet her hero, he isn't exactly who she was expecting
> 
> Paring- Raphael X OC (Sky)
> 
> Form- Angst/ Humor with a happy ending
> 
> Warnings!!- ATTEMPTED RAPE!!! Violence and strong language
> 
> Word Count- 2,600

The cold air brushed against her hot face, the city was still wide awake but Sky wished to be dead asleep.

"See you tomorrow Sky!"

The blonde looked over her shoulder "See you tomorrow Violet...love ya!" She called out cheerfully, letting the door close behind her as she fully stepped out already beginning the walk back to her cousins' apartment.

Ever since Sky had become more dedicated to cheering she had left her aunts home in the outskirts of new york and moved in with her pesky cousin Jaden.

Jaden, however, was a dance teacher who was working incredibly late this Wednesday night which meant instead of getting a ride home she'd be walking home which didn't bother Sky too much, it just meant she had to be a bit more alert.

The blonde zipped up her jacket and began heading home, trying not to splash in the puddles simply because the cold water on her legs wouldn't be pleasant.

As Sky walked she began to think about what she would eat when she got home.

Sky reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her phone, unlocking it with a gentle smile, opening her texts.

**"Hey Jaden, did you leave me food?"**

Sky waited a moment before getting a response.

**" Pizzas in the fridge. pineapple with stuffed crust."**

Holy shit! He had left her pizza!

**"Thank you, JJ! Love Ya!"**

Sky picked up her pace slightly knowing that there were at least four slices of delicious pineapple pizza in the fridge with her name on it.

Sky was practically bouncing with excitement as she walked, thinking about her pizza and how practice had gone.

That was until a high pitched mew caught her attention.

Sky stopped, looking around for the small kitten and the second she saw the Alley she knew.

Sky carefully turned the flashlight of her phone on, entering the Alleyway, looking around "Hello?" She chirped, approaching a dirty cardboard box, shining the light into it.

Looking back at her were four little kittens.

Sky gasped softly, smiling slightly "Why hello there sweethearts..." Sky said softly, sitting back on her heels.

"Wheres your momma?" She asked knowing she wasn't going to get an answer she sat up on her knees, shining her flashlight around slightly in hopes of finding the mother of these young kittens.

Skys plan once she had the full family was to call her friend Mia who was a veterinarian she'd know how to handle this.

The Purple dragons had very different plans for Skylar Faith Rendon however.

As Sky looked up she caught sight of one of these horrid gang members sitting on a fire escape.

Sky sat back on her heels, squeaking slightly at the sight "Shoot! Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed "D-Do you happen to know if someone around h-"

The blonde stopped speaking as the dragon climbed down "Mighty fine body you've got there.." He hissed, looking down at the small girl "It's a pretty sight seeing you on your knees like that." he added, watching Skys face contort into disgust.

"Okay first of all...ew. Second of all, you don't know me and third, you couldn't pay me a million dollars to put your dick anywhere near my mouth!" She huffed, looking up at him.

"Oh? But I'd love to get to know you, sweetheart..." He teased, stopping in front of her, grabbing hold of her chin "Whatta say? Do this the easy way or do this the hard way, where I gotta invite my friends?"

Sky huffed, turning her chin away "Get away from me you gross twit." Sky huffed, trying not to be afraid.

But, the toughness didn't last long as a hand came up behind her and grabbed ahold of her blonde ponytail as another hand snatched her phone from her, tossing it to the other end of the alley.

Sky gasped, trying to pull away from the one holding her and get her phone back "Hey! That was expensive!" She exclaimed, glaring up at the one who threw her phone.

"Oh? Was it? Damn...we shouldn't have broken it..we can't sell it for much if its broken...no matter...might as well take advantage of you kneeling down in front me like this."

Skys' eyes widened as her heart started racing, her phone was forgotten as well as the kittens.

"W-Wait..please, I'll do literally anything! Please..." Sky pleaded as her hair was released but instead, he grabbed ahold of her arms, tugging them behind her to restrain her.

"Let's see what we've got under here..." The first one said, crouching down and grabbing ahold of the zipper on Skys jacket, unzipping it slowly.

"My my..you're running around new york city in a bra and little black shorts?" He asked, his hands trailing along her thighs.

Sky felt the hot tears form in her eyes as she tried not to cry, never before had she been violated like this.

"Please let me go home..." She pleaded softly, whimpering as the first male trailed his fingers across her breasts up to her throat, grabbing ahold of it "Answer me, whore." He snarked.

His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

Sky nodded "Y-Yes! Yes I-I was walking home and-" Sky stopped as he let go of her throat, prompting a firm smack to her cheek.

"What're you? A prostitute?" He chuckled, the other two finding his joke funny.

Sky shook her head no"N-No...I'm a cheerleader." She replied helplessly, silently accepting her fate.

"A cheerleader?! Oh, that's good, you'll be nice and flexible when we..." His voice trailed off as his gaze moved up.

Sky was trembling, the tears clouding her vision as finally her arms were released. Sky immediately scrambled away at the sound of something hitting the dumpster behind her.

"Can't believe it...Leo let ya off with a warnin' just lass night and here ya are..makin' more girls sob their eyes out...ya really are a sicko aren't ya? I shoulda beat ya face in yesterday..but now, Leo ain't here...So if I wanna bash in your skull...I can."

His voice was deep and had a thick new york accent, it sent a shiver down her spine, who the hell was Leo? That's what Sky wanted to know.

Quickly, Sky zipped up her jacket, trying to dry away the tears as she gently turned the large open box to face the dumpster, the opening no longer visible to the remaining two gang members.

"W-We weren't gonn-"

"Cut the shit ding dong, I heard ya call her a prostitute!" He replied, drawing something from his Side.

Sky couldn't quite make out what it was but it certainly scared off the one who had thrown her phone, sending him running outta the alley.

"Alright Ice...gimme one good reason I shouldn't bash ya damn skull in..seriously, I needa damn good reason." He snarled, twirling the object in his hand.

"Uh...I-I promise I'm a good person! I-I swear I'm just tryna make it in New York and-"

The taller figure shook his head, cutting him off "Times up Ice." He snarked, pocketing the weapon and letting his fist connect with the one named Ices face.

Sky cringed as she watched the much taller figure pound the male down into nothing, hitting and punching not seeming to break a sweat as he did.

While the one called Ice wailed and pleaded for him to stop, trying and failing to push the much larger one off of him.

"Don't ya evea put yer filthy hands on another woman evea again and so help me god, I evea catch ya harming another woman, my sai will be goin in ya eye, got it?" He growled, holding him up by his shirt.

Sky caught sight of Ices face. He had a black eye, a busted lip and what seemed to be a broken nose.

"Good. Now get outta here and don't let me see ya again." He snarled, letting him go, watching him run off.

Sky perked up slightly, standing up and approaching the one who had saved her "Uhm...thank you..." She said softly, looking up at him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." He said sternly, walking over and picking up her phone, sighing heavily "Damn...asshole cracked yer screen.." He said, shaking his head.

Sky shook her head "Oh, no, it was already cracked before this incident...I dropped it on my kitchen floor."

He nodded "Ya hurt?" He asked, looking down at her.

Sky shook her head "Physically? No, Emotionally? Traumatized." She replied softly, holding out her hand for her phone.

"I gotta guy who can fix this for ya...I can have it back to ya in about an hour and a half..." He said looking down at her.

Sky sighed "I'd love that but I'm really broke right now and don't get paid till next week and I-"

He cut her off "Free of charge miss..." His voice trailed off, waiting for Sky to respond.

"Skylar...but, most people call me Sky."

He nodded "I can have this back to ya in an hour and a half Sky...my brothers a genius nd works fast." He explained.

Sky sighed, nodding her head "Oh..alright...Where should I meet you?" She asked curiously, looking around nervously.

"Ya know that apartment building across from Dance Alley?" He asked, pocketing her phone and folding his arms over his chest.

Sky nodded "Yeah, I live there." She replied cheerily.

"Meet me on the roof in an hour nd a half... got it?" He said sternly, looking down at her.

Sky caught a glimpse of those Amber eyes as she nodded "Oh...alright...Thank you for saving me..." She said softly, then looked down at the box "What do we do about these guys?" She asked nervously, looking back up at him.

He snickered, shaking his head "Don't worry bout them...I know where their ma is..." He said simply, folding his arms across his chest.

Sky smiled "Oh Alright! Then I guess I'll see you in in a few..." She said, getting a nod and a firm grunt from him.

"Be there in an hour and a half...I'll wait up to fifteen minutes for ya and if you aren't there I'ma be pissed." He warned, turning and beginning to climb up the fire escape.

Sky nodded "I'll be there!" She said cheerily "Thank you again!" She exclaimed, watching as he reached the roof and disappeared.

The blonde then turned, leaving the Alley with a small sigh, running this time to get home.

 

An hour and ten minutes had passed, Sky had spent it eating pizza and skyping with Violet, sharing with her the story of what happened.

"Oh shit...Vi, I gotta go. I'm meeting someone in a few!" Sky said, twisting the cap back onto her cherry coke.

"Girl, you almost got raped and you going to meet someone?!" Her friend snapped in disgust.

"I'm just going to meet my friend Mia! That's all!" She exclaimed, reaching down and tugging her shoes on.

"Uh huh...alright, whatever...good luck Sky."

Sky rolled her eyes, hanging up on her friend with a small grin.

Sky slipped on the other bootie, zipping it up as she stood up, walking over and tugging her jacket onto her body, zipping it up.

"Sky! I'm back!" Jaden exclaimed, opening the door.

The blonde groaned "Hey!" She exclaimed cheerily, walking over, folding her arms.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked, setting his bag down on the floor, hanging up his keys.

Sky grinned "Violets." She replied, grabbing his keys and pocketing them.

Jaden nodded, tugging his coat off "Alright. Be careful twerp...got it?"

Sky grinned "Yeah. I will be, see ya!" She chirped, pushing past him and heading out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

The blonde then hurried on to the roof, as she remembered that the turtle had said he wouldn't be happy if she was late.

As Sky flung open the door, the cold air hit her face once more.

"Hey...I'm here!" She exclaimed, looking around nervously, closing the door behind her.

Nothing.

"I-It's Sky? You told me to meet you here...your brother was fixing my phone for me...?"

Sky felt the ground beneath her shake as someone jumped down behind her.

Sky turned around, her phone being held out to her, the screen good as new.

Sky gently took the phone from his large hand as he jerked it back, not seeming to want to hide in the shadows.

"Thank you...Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Yer welcome." He replied, folding his massive arms once more.

Sky unlocked her phone, seeing as everything was in order.

"Tell your brother I said thank you as well....oh...uh, by the way, I- I never caught your name..."

"Ya don't needa know my name." He snarked.

Sky frowned, folding her arms "But who am I going to scream for the next time I'm in trouble hmm? I can't just call out for a tall deep-voiced man to come to rescue me!" She teased, getting a soft snicker from him.

"It's Raphael...but, ya can call me Raph if ya would rather." He replied.

Sky grinned "Raphael...that's a lovely name it's nice to meet you...officially." She said softly, watching as the light that stood above them flicked slightly.

Raphael was now in full view, no shadows, no darkness no nothing to hide in.

Sky panicked and without thinking reached up and attempted to punch him across the face, but, he caught her tiny hand.

"Ya shouldn' be hittin' the turtle who saved yer ass and bribed his brother into fixing ya phone." He said, lowering her fist.

Sky was shocked, taking a small step back "I'm sorry...I-I panicked..." She replied nervously, silently praying she hadn't pissed him off.

Raphael chuckled "I'm not surprised..I'm big and I'm ugly and-"

Skys big blue eyes went wide as she shook her head, cutting him off "You? Ugly? nah...can't argue on the big one though...what're you...six foot six?"

Raphael shrugged "About yeah...yer what? Four eleven?"

Sky gasped, shaking her head "I will have you know I am five foot three and a half!"

Raphael felt his heart swell as he looked at this small little blonde standing in front of him.

"Uh huh...sure ya are...Look Sky, I gotta run, I'm already gonna be in shit for sneakin' out...but, if yer ever in danger...my numbers in there."

Sky nodded, her heart sinking a little at the fact this encounter was cut short.

"Oh...okay." She replied with a nod "Thank you again for saving me Raphael and uh...I'm sorry I almost punched you in the face."

Raphael snickered "It's fine tiger...hurry up and head on home...don't want nuthin bad happenin to ya."

Sky beamed at the name before giving a final nod "Good night Raphael...I hope to see you soon."

Raphael nodded in her direction "Night tiger."

Sky opened the door, returning to the staircase, already hurrying down.

About halfway there, she stopped, deciding to text him.

"I'm dangerously thankful I know you, Raphael.."

"Stop textin and hurry uhiome tiger."

Sky grinned, pocketing her phone and hurrying home, intending to continue this conversation when she got home.


End file.
